Everything Wrong With Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
by SoulfulGinger17
Summary: No game is without sin...
1. EWW Welcome to Despair

**Inspired by Pierce the Veils's CinemaSins of the Ace Attorney series (Seriously, check then out, they are amazing), I decided to spoof the other niche psudo-VN series that involves courtrooms.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profut fan-based parody. The Danganronpa series is owned by Spike Chunsoft, NIS America and Kazutaki Kodaka. CinemaSins is owned by Chris Atkinson and Jeremy Scott Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "Welcome to Despair".**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

"The beginning of the series." ***** minus 1 sin*

"The subtitle of the English release is odd. Yeah, "Trigger Happy Havoc" goes with the gun motif and the series literally translates to "Bullet Refutation", but at first glance it seems dumb." ***** 1 sin *****

"We technically don't know it's him yet, but Jin Kirigiri." *3 sins *****

"The opening scene is a good hook, especially since I hate Jin and his death is honestly one of the better ones, but why is Monokuma there other than to hide the Mastermind's identity? The Despair Sisters have no reason to hide themselves and Jin's blindfolded, so it's not like he could see then anyway." *1 sin*

"The rocket should not have even got off the ground considering how shoddy it looks. Even if we're running on the theory that Kazuichi's the one who designed the DR1 executions, this seems pretty crappily made." *1 sin*

"The sun and moon look really creepy in the DR artstyle, especially the faces. Which I guess is the intention, but..." *1 sin*

"While my knowledge of atmospheric re-entry is limited, I'm pretty sure that bones would not be intact, especially considering how Jin had no protective gear on." *1 sin*

" I love Masafumi Takada's score, but the tonal whiplash from Jin dying horribly to hearing the cheerful "Beautiful Days" is jarring." *1 sin*

 _"The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world."  
_ "Narration." *1 sin*

"Supposedly, Hope's Peak scouts talented students from across the globe. Yet, we only see a grand total of one non-Japanese characters in the Hope's Peak Saga." *1 sin*

"Makoto Naegi." *Minus 1 sin*

"Bryce Papenbrook's voice for Makoto." *2 sins*

"Also, Bryce Papenbrook playing the generic MC. Not a knock against him moreso against typecasting." *1 sin*

"While Makoto's DR1 design is one of my personal favorites (the muted colors, messy hair and plain face really sell his Average Joe schtick), I don't get what his reasoning was for wearing those clothes. Like, a hoodie and sneaks are fine, but why the school uniform on top of it? Like, did he lose a bet?" *1 sin*

"Dude, I get it, you're average. You don't need to keep saying it." *1 sin*

"Why do we see promo pictures for Sayaka, Leon, Junko and Mondo? They're not bad, just a weird decision." *No sin, just an observation*

"The "Ultimate Lucky Student" lottery is so weird, not just because of the backhandedness of the title. Kinda defeats the whole purpose of the "School for the Gifted Elite" thing if some schmuck can get in through a raffle. Sounds like something Jin's dumb ass came up with, honestly." *1 sin*

"Makoto's description of him passing out sounds a lot more like his tripping pretty badly. Not helped by the screen swirling around." *1 sin*

"And adding on to my drug joke, Makoto's waking up animation makes him look like a junkie. You're not helping your case, man." *1 sin*

"The neon lighting in the hallways does make for an interesting stylistic choice, but it looks really ugly." *1 sin*

"The first floor of the school is the shortest in the building and there's not a whole lot of places to go. So if everyone did wake up into separate rooms, why is Makoto the last to wake up and arrive?" *1 sin*

"The hell? Now's not the time for friggin introductions!" "Mondo would be great at CinemaSins. *1 sin*

"Funny moment it is, but Taka getting angry at Makoto's tardiness, which was about two minutes at most, is pretty ridiculous considering the circumstances." *1 sin*

"And on that note, Kiyotaka Ishimaru." *Minus 5 sins*

"One of the weirdest things to be with this localisation is giving certain characters nicknames. Taka doesn't seem like the type to have one, Hina's first name is use for Truth Bullets and stuff, Hiro's kinda makes sense and Celeste already goes by an alias (But that didn't stop the Japanese release from giving her one, either). It's just weird." *4 sins*

"Pre-Character Development Toko Fukawa." *3 sins*

"Also, that statement implies that something good came from Ultra Despair Girls, which makes me ill. *5 sins*

"Taka just cockblocked Makoto. Love you and all, bro, but not cool." *1 sin*

"Leon confiding in his dream to Makoto within seconds of meeting is weird. I think it's supposed to be foreshadowing the amnesia twist, but I'm not 100% sure. *1 sin*

"Hifumi Yamada." *3 sins*

" _Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha."_ ""Having the delinquent character swear like a sailor cliche"". *1 sin*

"Having the leader of Japan's most feared biker gang attending your school is risky business. Like, how do you know he won't try and fuck things up around the school?" *1 sin*

"Kyoko Kirigiri." *Minus 5 sins*

"I get it's supposed to hint her not remembering her talent, by Kyoko doesn't need to be a bitch about not telling." *1 sin*

 _"... Huh? Maybe it's my imagination talking, but... have we met before?"_ Obvious foreshadowing is obvious. *1 sin*

"Makoto's conversation with Chihiro is so awkward in hindsight that the abridged series actually made a funny joke about it." *1 sin*

"Aoi Asahina." *Minus 3 sins*

"Sakura Ogami." *Minus 5 sins*

*Byakuya Togami." *10 sins*

 _"That's the most half-assed introduction I've ever heard..."_ "Makoto would be great at CinemaSins. *1 sin*

"Celeste's accent." *1 sin*

*Makoto's conversation with Celeste* "Y'know, just because she's Japanese doesn't mean she couldn't be from another country, Makoto. Kind of a dick thing to imply." *2 sins*

"Also, I'm sure all of those hinta about Celeste being dangerous won't amount to anything." *1 sin*

"I know them summing up what's happened makes sense in-universe, but for me, it's just pointlessly repeating information I already know. Since I don't want to point this out every time it happens- because we'll be here all day if I do- let's give 10 sins upfront. *10 sins*

"Everyone immediately goes along with Hiro's theory that it's just a prank. That would be my very last guess." *1 sin*

" _I better make my way to the gym. I need to find out what's going on..."_ Railroading. *1 sin*

"Monokuma's theme song." *Minus 1 sin*

*Hifumi's"SAY WHAAAA-?" clip* "Whoever thought this was a good idea should be put through a Killing Game." *3 sins*

"Monokuma, the robotic bear, has a red-faced sprite." *1 sin*

 _"Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams_. _I just couldn't_ BEAR _that_!" "Giving me Teddie flashbacks." *4 sins*

 _"He has abandoned the gag_." Hahahahahahaha... *Minus 1 sin*

"Credit to Brian Beacock, he's really good at knowing when to play up Monokuma's silly jokes and when to make him as serious and punchable as possible, something I feel most Monokumas don't do that well. He's probably the best performance of the game." *Minus 1 sin*

"Hiro still believes that this is all a joke. At least be *somewhat* suspicious." *1 sin*

"Having two separate animations for Mondo grabbing Monokuma and then throwing him separated by a small switch back to the sprites. Why bother?" *1 sin*

"Mondo is surprised that threatening his kidnapper almost led to disaster." *1 sin*

"Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is... Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this?" "This quote, along with the shot of everyone all looking at each other suspiciously and the epic tune of "New World Order" all combine to make the moment I really fell in love with this game. It's such a great moment and really makes you wonder just who, if anybody, you can trust and just who will kill whom. *Minus 1 sin*

"That being said, making me compliment Byakuya." *1 sin*

"The opening theme is fucking amazing, but it's marred by having some pretty blatant spoilers in the OP. Kinda conflicted here. *Eventually, no sin."

* * *

 **Sin Total: 58**

 **Sentence: Blast Off!**

 **And that's the prologue. Pretty short, but what can you do? Tell me what you like, didn't like and don't be afraid to leave a favorite.**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	2. EWW To Survive- Daily Life

**And we're back! Thanks to anyone reading/reviewing and for those who haven't done the former, do so! This format is still new territory for me, so feedback is appreciated. And without further ado, let's give it everything we got! Iiiiiit's Sin Time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "To Survive- Daily Life"**

 **(Spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

*Chapter Screen appears* "Not sure if naming the chapters after song titles is clever or lazy. Then again, I don't mind it in JoJo, so... *No sin*

"And while we're here, Makoto's hoodie is white on the screen." *1 sin*

 _""You must kill someone if you want to leave." My mind froze and my breath caught in my throat as I thought about that... I could feel a paralyzing fear slowly making its way through my body, dominating every last nerve. The air hung heavy on me, pressing down like a weight around my neck. It took everything I had just to endure that weight..."" "_ Narrattion." *1 sin*

 _""But for as heavy as the air felt... all it took to pierce it was her sharp words."" "_ Purple prose." *3 sins*

"Also, "Kyoko is the only calm one in any situation" cliche. Forgot it started this early." *1 sin*

"So? What are you going to do now? Just stand around glaring at each other?" "Kyoko Kirigiri would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"But she was just as guilty of being suspicious like the others. Hypocrisy isn't a good look on anyone." *1 sin*

"Someone hit me! Punish me!" "Found Taka's kink." *1 sin*

"If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again..." "Shit..." "Hahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

"Rule 1 is pretty pointless. There's no possible escape route, so unless Junko just wanted to rub it in- which would be completely in-character, actually-, there's no point in forbidding leaving campus." *1 sin*

""Some areas", meaning just the one. Everything else that can't be accessed is already locked." Does Junko have a redundancy fetish along with the despair one?" *1 sin*

"... sleeping in class..." "Was not aware that there were classes for rooms like the cafeteria and the garbage room." *1 sin*

"Surveillance cameras are off limits, but everything else is fair game? What if say, Mondo, destroyed a monitor or something? I know you want to make these rules as vague as possible to allow for changes, but you could be a bit clearer with this one, Junko." *1 sin*

"The rule to add more rules!? Oh, fuck you." *5 sins*

"Mondo needs to be reminded more than once that his recklessness almost got him killed." *2 sins*

"Also, choking on all this foreshadowing right now." *1 sin*

""For regulation number six... what do you think it means exactly?" "... I was wondering about that myself."" "Makoto and Sayaka suck at context clues. Can relate, but..." *1 sin*

"Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us." "Byakuya is actually saying something smart here. Don't get used to it, but for now, I'll throw a bone." *Minus 1 sin*

""D-Don't jab at me..." "More like a full-on stab."" "Leon Kuwata would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"... And as soon as I try and say something nice about him, Byakuya had to go and ruin it. Not that there isn't merit to his plan, but you're only making yourself look worse by isolating yourself. Especially right after hearing the Graduation Clause." *1 sin*

""Don't bother saying it wouldn't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you."" "And you were what, jerking off?" *1 sin*

*The "plankton" insult* "Two things. One, nice burn, take you all night to come up with it? Second, yeah keep up antagonizing somebody who's twice your size and has no qualms using violence when provoked. It's like he wants to test ho durable his plot armor is. Sadly, it's *very* durable." *3 sins*

"And for some reason, Mondo gets mad at Makoto for... trying to calm him down?" *1 sin*

*Mondo punches Makoto across the gym* "First things first, Makoto survives this." *1 sin*

"Second, it's a good thing he did because this would have been the easiest class trial ever. And Junko probably would have creamed herself at somebody dying literally an hour into the game. Third, we're already establishing the "Everyone's an asshole to Makoto for no reason" cliche. Fourth, penis." *3 sins*

"So, Makoto was carried to his room, but where did the group get the keys to the dorm rooms? Did Monokuma just have them lying around?" *1 sin*

"Makoto's room is completely barren save the Checkov's Guns, but with the exception of Sayaka and maybe Kyoko's, everyone else has their crap. Did Junko destroy it for the lulz or maybe Mukuro added it to her stalker shrine?" *1 sin*

"Why are there plates over Makoto's wall? Trying to cover up his and Kyoko's gloryhole?" *1 sin*

"The boys get a toolkit and the girls a sewing kit? That's sexist." *1 sin*

 _"This is my assigned dorm room."_ "Excellent detective work, bro." *1 sin*

"Literally bumping into the love _interest"_ cliche." *1 sin*

"Also, how could Makoto have run so fast that he could collide into Sayaka? The room's pretty small and he wasn't that far from the door to begin with." *1 sin*

"So, what's the point of the fake window in the dining hall? More trolling?" *1 sin*

"Oh Christ, I forgot about the psychic gaf last chapter. It actually gets more annoying on rewatch." *2 sins*

"Seven o'clock? Okay, that's bullshit. I know he took a hard hit, but that hard!? Assuming that he was knocked out for approximately ten hours, that comes out to... ten sins! *10 sins*

"Love interest went to the same middle school as the MC" cliche." *1 sin*

"Popular kid and normal kid have feelings for each other, but are separated by cliques" cliche. It's cliche city in here today." *1 sin*

"Sayaka's acting here is super obvious, but I can kinda see why Makoto would fall for it? His defining trait of that he's trusting and naive to a fault, and in this kind of situation, it's natural that he'd cling to something familiar. Doesn't make it any less sinful, though." *3 sins*

"And you can't be the Ultimate Assistant, Sayaka. Everybody gets one Ultimate. Besides, that one's going to this Ayasato chick. Whoever that is." *1 sin*

"And Taka show's up right on time to cockblock again." *1 sin*

"As far as I know, Mondo never apologizes to Makoto for knocking him out earlier in either the English or Japanese versions of the game. The anime of all freaking things at least did that!" *2 sins*

"And bonus sin for making me say something nice about the anime." *1 sin*

""Silver-haired", Junko? I don't think Kyoko's hair has ever been silver. White, lavender, even pink in the cutscenes, but never silver." *1 sin*

""She's not here. "What!?"" How did you not notice that!? You were the third person to arrive!" *12 sins*

"And rather than go look for her, everyone decides to stay put. I mean, it's not like she might be dead or anything." *5 sins*

 _"No, you've already done so much as my assistant."_ "Makoto Naegi would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"And Chihiro and I discovered that the rooms are totally soundproof." "... Must... resist... double entendre... Damnit." *1 sin*

"Well I mean, you are voiced by a woman in the Japanese version, Makoto. Maybe that's why your door's locked?" *No sin, Megumi Ogata is amazing*.

""Th-That can't be all you've got to report, can it Mr. Honor S-Student?" "... That's all for my report! Let's move on to whoever's next!"" "Hahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

"This sucks... It *really* sucks!" Hey guys, I think this situation sucks." *1 sin*

"And despite being grouped with Leon, Chihiro and Junko, Hiro has nothing to add." Story of his life, really." *1 sin*

""It was as hard as like, metal." "Well yes, it *is* metal."" "Celestia Ludenberg would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

*Celeste, Toko and Hifumi admit to doing nothing* "Because that'll endear you to the others." *1 sin*

"Like I'd w-want to go anywhere with a dirty s-slut like you." "Slut-shaming." *5 sins*

"I mean, when you say "eat", what kind of eating are we talking about?" "Goddammit, Hifumi." *1 sin*

*Kyoko appears* Game trolls you into thinking someone might get dead not two hours in. This won't be the last time either." *1 sin*

"Kyoko never does reveal where the map came from. She could just lie and say she found it in a desk or something. No need to be sorry secretive about this." *1 sin*

"And Hiro continues to think this is all a punk. No one is this dumb." *1 sin*

*Celeste's sprite with her leaning forward and her eyes are bulging out* "This. Freaks. The fuck out of me." *1 sin*

"Celeste's speech about adaptability and her suggestion of the nighttime rule are actually the smartest things said so far. Too bad she's the dumbest killer in the series barring maybe the killer of V3-2. Still, sins removed all the same" *Minus 2 sins*

"Y'know, it always did bug me as to why Makoto's door was all messed up and they never really address why." *1 sin*

*Nighttime announcement plays* "And thus, the running gag of Monokuma having a drink of alcohol despite not being able to drink starts. I myself am having a bottle of Yuengling while typing this." *1 sin*

"All just a dream? Still a better ending than Side: Hope." *10 sins, becaise seriously, fuck DR3"

"The Monokuma Theater is one of the best parts of the series. There's so much to pick apart from the foreshadowing to the hints of Junko's mindset and the gut-buating hilarity that comes from them. *Minus 5 sins*

 _"Maybe I should go find Sayaka, and we can figure out where to go to from here together."_ Railroading. *1 sin*

"A man and a woman... growing closer..." "Yeah, Hifumi, because two people of opposite genders can't just be friends or anything. Yeah, they do have a thing for each other, but it's a bit presumptuous to assume they're hooking up, especially to their faces." *1 sin*

"I have trouble talking to people directly..." "Relatable, one more reason for Sakura's being Best Girl." *Minus 1 sin*

"So, you bitch and moan about no one investigating with you, then when someone does, you bitch and moan even further. Makes perfect sense.' *1 sin*

""Once it's time to act, though, you just lemme know. I'll show you what a real man can do." "Woah, sounds like we can really count on you "" "I'm guessing Mondo still feels bad about yesterday, because he usually flips out over far less sass." *1 sin*

"Also, sassy Makoto is great. Shame ir doesn't show up much." *1 sin*

*The encounter with Junko in the store* "Hahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

"How fresh is that coating to be able to cone right off the replica sword and on Makoto's hands? Shouldn't it have dried up by now assuming that it hasn't been touched in a while?" *1 sin*

"You should wrap it in newspaper or something." "Sure, I'll get right on that with the newspaper I don't have." *1 sin*

""Declaration of protection" cliche." *1 sin*

"Also, 5'3" guy who has the physical strength of a twig claims he'll protect someone." *1 sin*

*Sayaka talks about her dream* "It's amazing how much they hid in plain sight what Sayaka's motivation for trying to kill Leon was. When first watching the series, I never thought about it that much but on another go-around, I saw exactly what they were going for. Major props for this." *Minus 1 sin*

"You know Taka, Makoto might have been showering or something when you barged in. Don't just drop in all unannounced, especially so early in the morning." *1 sin*

"Taka gets ragged on for coming up with a somewhat-decent plan." *1 sin*

"Celeste decides to be a bitch to Junko for no reason. Byakuya and Toko already fill the spot, of obnoxious jerk, please don't add on to it." *1 sin*

"... a certain murderous fiend." "Okay, who talks like that? No one ever uses the phrase "murderous fiend" to describe anything." *1 sin*

"Also, instead of just saying the name of his suspect, Chihiro decides to play the pronoun game. Which this series is infamous for and if not, should be." *3 sins*

"Hina, I admire the optimism, but saying everything will "be okay" isn't that assuring." *1 sin*

"Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they really are." "Hey Monokuma, can you not with the fourth wall-breaking? Thanks." *1 sin*

"I'm just impressed at the total commitment to this whole act." "My thoughts on this stupid running gag." *1 sin*

""There's nothing you can say that'll make us start killing each other..." "Wait, I think-yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out!"" "Just had to tempt fate, didn't you?" *1 sin*

"Cuz to be honest, it's entertaining as heck watching you guys search so desperately for answer!" "I haven't seen a game that makes you feel like a piece of shit for playing it since Spec Ops." *1 sin*

"Also, typo." *1 sin*

"Really? I think we learned something *very* useful." ""Kyoko is the only calm one in any situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"Mondo makes Makoto check out the video* "A two-in-one cliche: "Everyone is an asshole to Makoto for no reason" and the classic "got volunteered"." *2 sins*

"Hey, hey... Hey hey hey hey hey!" "Mondo, I love you, but leave the Gurren Lagann references to Kaito." *1 sin*

*Mondo let's Sayaka go with Makoto* "What a douche." *3 sins*

"So then, where's this " **specific place** " Monokuma mentioned? It must be somewhere you can watch DVDs, but.." "You have been here for _four in-universe_ days and have been exploring the whole school during the. How have you not even seen the A/V room!" *5 sins, Zoro is embarrassed at this lack of direction skill*

"Those are not speakers in the A/V room, those are giant boomboxes." *1 sin*

*It may be a thirty-second caneo, and she looks nothing like her official design, but Komaru Naegi." *Minus 1 sin*

"Yep, for the third time in one chapter, "Kyoko is the only calm one in any situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"You can say that, but maybe you're thinking that once everyone drops their guard, you can just..." "And despite just hearing how being paranoid will lead to disaster, Leon decides to be paranoid." *1 sin*

*Byakuya tells Makoto to leave a terrified girl who just ran off from everybody alone* "And people wonder why I hate this guy." *1 sin*

"Real talk, though, Sayaka's breakdown in very well-done. I can honestly see why this would be the tipping point for her already-fragile mental state." *Minus 1 sin*

"I-If that happens... then I'll get you out of here myself!" "Famous last words." *1 sin*

*Monokuma's "flagpole" remark* "Should I remove a sin for how hilarious this is, or add a sin for how inappropriate the timing of this is?" *Does neither*

"No! No! I wanna join in!" "Up until now, I never understood why Junko/Makoto was a thing." *1 sin*

"Ahh...it's about to come out... It's gonna come out! My pristine, pure white... stuffing!" "HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" *Minus 3 sins*

*Makoto attacking Monokuma* "Well since Komaru uses guns, big brother's stuck with good ol' fisticuffs." *1 sin*

"I will admit, Sayaka's acting here is pretty spot-on. If I didn't already know where this was going, I think I might have been fooled. Still, as I'll get into in the trial, Sayaka's overall plan is pretty crappy." *1 sin*

"And since this is the big send-off for one of the least funny Danganronpa gags ever (aside one brief nod), it's only fair that it gets a whopping 5 sins. *5 sins*

"It smells nice, though..." "Not creepy at all." *1 sin*

*Sayaka and Byakuya are mentioned as being late* "Giving me false hope." *1 sin*

*Byakuya showing up alone.* "My case in point." *5 sins*

"Why would I have? I just came straight from my room to here." "Because your room is right across from hers and the dorm area isn't exactly big?" *1 sin*

*The reveal* "This didn't fuck me up like later deaths do, but I must applaud Kodaka for this. Building Sayaka up to be the love interest/main assistant of the game... only to kill her off first. This sends the message loud and clear to the audience: Nobody is safe, nothing can be taken for granted and this story might not be going in the direction you think it might. This is *the* defining twist of the series, and the perfect start to the game." *Minus 5 sins

* * *

 **Sin Total: 140**

 **Sentence: Punched by Mondo.**

 **And that's the end of this stretch! As you noticed, I'm skipping Free Time since it doesn't really impact the story. I might do a bonus chapter for them down the road however.**

 **Shout-Out to The hazel-eyed bookworm for suggesting I sin Makoto's trusting Sayaka. If you have any suggestions for sins, please let me know! I'll be sure to credit you if I use yours.**

 **And at that, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuuuuuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	3. EWW To Survive- Deadly Life

**Another day, another batch of sins. Not much to say this time except thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows. Means a lot.**

 **Now let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiiiit's sinning time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "To Survive- Deadly Life"**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

* * *

 _"When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at a huge ceiling. It was a ceiling I remember seeing before. And when I sat up, I saw someone looking at me. Again, it was someone I'd seen before."_ "Narration." *1 sin*

"..." "Ellipses." *1 sin*

"Now's no time for sleeping! Get your ass up!" "Tact, Mondo." *1 sin*

"While I understand why he's feeling this way, Makoto refuses to listen about Sayaka being dead in spite of what everyone says." *3 sins*

"Well what good is it gonna do just sitting around here!? I mean, why are we all hanging out in the gym at a time like this!?" "Makoto Naegi would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"I'm the one who convinced them to come." ""Kyoko is the only calm one in a situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"Makoto, if Monokuma wanted to kill someone, he'd have done it by now." *1 sin*

"Don't play dumb! That's what you said, isn't it!? If you kill someone, you get to leave!" "Honestly, between being the last to arrive before discovering Sayaka's corpse and lines like this, I'm surprised that they didn't do more to hint at Byakuya as a red herring. Would have given the trial some meat." *1 sin*

"Also, why does nobody immediately suspect Byakuya after saying that? Like, are you trying to implicate yourself, dude?" *1 sin*

"You think it's really that easy? You can just kill someone and waltz on outta here?" "Well you haven't done much to discourage that..." *1 sin*

*Explanation of the Class Trial System* "Its off that in three games that this is the only one that holds off on explaining the system actually bites the dust. Not sure how to feel about that." *1 sin, for making me feel unsure*

"Everyone will gather together, including the **blackened** who committed the murder!" "That can be construed as racist." *1 sin*

"And once everything comes to an end, the outcome will be decided by **popular vote!"** "Because that surely doesn't seem like a bad idea. I mean, let's have a bunch of highly-strung teenagers who just found out that one of them killed another decide on who did it via majority vote. No way that can go wrong!" *1 sin*

"And by execution, you mean..." "Dude, seriously?" *2 sins*

"So it's basically what the outside world calls a "lay judge" system, or an inquisition type thing!" "NO ONE EXPECTS THE MONOKUMA INQUISITION!* *1 sin*

"I get that it was to show the others an "example" of disobeying Monokuma, but why would Mukuro pick now of all times?" *1 sin*

"On rewatch, the scene of Mukuro pinning Monokuma takes on a really creepy light when you remember that that's her *sister* whose skirt Junko is technically looking up. Keep the creepy incest shit in DR3 please." *5 sins because seriously that shit is messed up*

"To me, godly spear Gungnir!" "Norse mythology nod." *Minus 1 sin*

"Honestly, this was a huge moment on first watch. The sheer suddenness and brutality of this scene really drove home just how much you don't want to fuck with Monokuma. Every other "example" happens too early (Yuta, Bandai) or ends up mute (Nekomaru and Monomi in the prologue). This happens at just the right time and while she wasn't the most prolific of characters, Mukuro at least had some screentime before this." *No sin, just observation*

"And most importantly, sororicide." *5 sins*

"Kill this entire time...? Don't be silly, you can't kill time! Or are you being metaphorical? Are you saying I wanted to waste time this whole time?" "Now *I'm* confused. *1 sin*

"I know questioning anything Junko does will only lead to headaches, but why call it the "Monokuma File"? Since it's just a glorified autopsy, why not refer to it as that?" *1 sin*

"... we'll meet up for the class trial...in a little while!" "Read, "when you get all the plot-relevant information."" *1 sin*

 _"And yet, even in such a perversly terrible situation...she didn't show the slightest hint that it had gotten to her."_ ""Kyoko is the only calm one in a situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"How many times have I told you? Anyone who can't adapt...will die. Death is the only thing awaiting those who are unable or unwilling to adapt. If that happens, you only have yourself to blame." "What a bitch." *1 sin*

"That means everything that's happened so far is real!? It's not a joke or whatever!? It's really real!?" "Fucking Christ." *5 sins*

"Everyone immediately suspecting Makoto given where the where the body was discovered is natural, even understandable given the situation. What isn't is that after a quick investigation, any doubt about him should be cleared. But because we need a conflict, everyone sans Makoto and Kyoko keeps latching to this theory, meaning none of them bothered to investigate. Meaning that Leon would have gotten away with it all because of the group's incompetence." *10 sins*

"I don't think anyone was expecting much from you, anyway." "Leon Kuwata would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"I'll admit that Makoto wanting to find the truth not just to avenge Sayaka and clear his name but save the others, even though they're openly thinking he did it is pretty cool of him. If I was in his shoes, I'd tell them to fuck off as soon as the trial was over. So, sin reducted for doing the right thing. *Minus 1 sin*

"Which reminds me, "Everyone is an asshole to Makoto for no reason" cliche." *11 sins*

*Box 15 starts playing* *Minus 3 sins*

"The truth bullets are cool and all, but I really wish you wouldn't get all of them during the investigation. It'd be cool if the game went all Ace Attorney and updated your evidence during the trial portion." *1 sin*

 _"First of all, I should head to the scene of the crime- **my room**. We won't make any progress without investigating there." _"Railroading." *1 sin*

" _Did Sayaka_ _see how dirty my room was and decide to clean up a little...?"_ "How dirty could it be? You're barely ever in it!" *1 sin* _  
_

"Y'know whoever did the coating for the sword and sheath really did a shit job." *1 sin*

"The scratches on the floor and walls make no sense to me. I assumed that Sayaka just swung the knife around until Leon was backed up at the sword and then he attacked once. Not a full-on brawl." *1 sin*

"Anyone who raises their hand to a woman is scum that deserves death. That's what my brother taught me." "The irony and foreshadowing are palpable." *1 sin*

""So if I ever find the son of a bitch that did this, I'm gonna pound his goddamn face in." "B-But what if it was a girl who did it?" "... That'll all get sorted out when the time comes."" "Hahahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

""What are you doing?" "Isn't it obvious?"" "Kyoko Kirigiri would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"And for real, man, are you freaking blind?" *1 sin*

*11037* "I know that the game was released in Japan years earlier and that English is a relatively obscure language there, but this is a dead giveaway. I mean, there's one character in the game that doesn't have a traditionally Japanese name amongst the group and anyone remotely familiar with the concept of rotation could easily desciper this. This is such a freebie that I thought we were going to take a cue from Ace Attorney and have it be forged. Especially since Leon hasn't had any significant screentime up till now. At least have one of the characters other than Leon or Sayaka know enough English to romanize a name." *3 sins*

"Also, "dying message" cliche." *1 sin*

"... Do you often talk like an aspiring poet!" "Kyoko really *would* be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"Kyoko is all but telling him how to figure out the message, but because plot, he just ignores her." *3 sins*

"Leon being confused about the nameplates at first is a neat detail. He genuinely doesn't know about Sayaka doing the thing, so it didn't occur to him until now. That all being said, him letting Makoto take the fall for what he did." *5 sins*

" _But, why would anyone do that?"_ "Makoto still not getting it because plot. If he had a small suspicion, but denied it, it'd be one thing. But no, we're stuck with him being oblivious despite the answer being right in front of him." *1 sin*

*Hifumi having the trash room key* "Oh, Goddammit." *1 sin*

*The argument between Leon/Byakuya vs Hifumi* "Hahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

""Like a hunk of burning love!? " ..."" "My sentiments exactly." *1 sin*

"They say if you collect all seven a dragon will appear and grant you a single wish!" "Fuck you, Hifumi. Don't you dare drag Dragon Ball down with your crappy reference jokes." *5 sins, DB is serious business with me*

"And on that note, a whopping 20 sins for every single one of Hifumi's references. I know Kodaka loves his shout-out, but there's a limit, y'know?" *20 sins*

*Talking to Hina about the missing knife* "And neither of them even think that maybe Sayaka took the knife." *2 sins*

"On the other hand, two people becoming good friends, then one killing the other is a classic drama setup." "Hina, this isn't a drama this is a vid- oh wait." "1 sin*

"I-I only bought it cuz the guy said it was blessed! He said it was unbreakable!" "Hiro, we've been over this, crystal isn't unbreakable, Diamond is." *1 sin*

""...Um, by the way, I'm almost afraid to ask, but how much did you pay for that thing?" "Everything I saved up from fortune-telling for two full years. Came out to be like...a million."" "Hahahahahahahaha!" *Minus 1 sin*

"The red door on the 1st floor... That's where I should go. No, where I *have* to go." "More railroading." *1 sin*

"Despite being right by the elevator room (since the LP I'm using saved Sayaka's DVD for last), Makoto is somehow the last to arrive. *13 sins*

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet! Save that for the class trial! There we can all reveal the details of Makoto's crime!" "Goddamnit, Taka." *1 sin*

 _"So they really are convinced I did it."_ "Because everyone has to be an idiot in order for this case to work." *15 sins*

*Arriving at the Trial Room* "Too much blue, 7/10" *1 sin*

"It's total shit." "Mondo Owada would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

*Makoto's"Deadly Class Trial" monologue* "Hey guys, I think this might be deadly." *1 sin*

* * *

 **Sin Count: 139**

 **Sentence: Godly Spear Gungnir**

* * *

 **And we're almost done with Chapter 1 (rhyming *1 sin*)! Shout-out to liammarklh88 for suggesting sinning everyone accusing Makoto with zero evidence.**

 **And that wraps us up for this one. Tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	4. EWW To Survive- Class Trial

**So, V3-4 can go right to Hell. ... I'm not crying, you're crying!**

 **Now for something I should have addressed last chapter, I know that the Trials technically fall under the "Deadly Life" section, but to avoid these from getting too long, I'm splitting them up. Plus, the later trials run so long, I'm honestly debating on making them multi-parters (1-6 will definitely be like this, not so sure about the others).**

 **Now** **, let's give it everything we got! Iiiiit's sinning time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "To Survive- Class Trial"**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

* * *

"While the Chapter overall is okay, this section requires every character to be a complete moron (minus Kyoko of course) in order to prevent this from becoming laughably short. It's not irredeemable like say, 1-3 or 3-2-tier, but even by tutorial stamdards, this case is pretty weak." *14 sins*

"Also, "Sub-par Tutorial Level because Tutorial Level" cliche." *1 sin*

"The Class Trial screen has a floating gun barrel, because bullets." *1 sin*

"I like the way the Skill system was made in this game, since it encourages you to spend as much Free Time as possible to get the best Skills, and the finite amount of SP means you have to be smart about which Skills you *really* want/need. On the other hand, certain characters (let's say Byakuya for example) have some pretty good Skills, but you may not want to hang out with them because you don't like them all that much and having a limited SP means you won't be able to use the Skills you might really likw, so I guess I *get* why it was changed. *No sin, just to split the difference*

*from the ticker* "What's this 'class trial' that Monokuma mentioned?" "We just went over this about an hour ago. *1 sin*

"The Students have to stand behind a podium, but Monokuma gets a high chair." *1 sin*

"Having the Trials be fully voice-acted was a brilliant idea on the creatos' part. This gives the VAs a chance to really show there stuff and adda so much emotion to the whole thing. Even Miller and Fahn get a chance to shine because they play multiple characters, which is cool." *Minus 1 sin*

"Let's begins with a basic explanation of the class trial!" "I just said that we went over this an hour ago." *2 sins*

"And the killer really is one of us, right?" "Dude, seriously?" *3 sins*

"Okay then...everyone close your eyes, and whoever did it, raise your hand!" "Goddammit, Taka." *1 sin*

"Don't be a goddamn idiot. Why the hell would they raise their hand?" "Mondo Owada would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"The murals for the deceased characters is another neat touch. It really drives home that these characters, whom you've just befriemded throughout this ordeal are *dead* and someone in the room contributed to the body count. *Minus 1 sin*

"Also, while I'm sure Junko had the seats made beforehand, Sayaka's seat being right next to Makoto's is just cruel." *1 sin*

"Friendship...penetrates?" "Fuck's sake, Hifumi..." *1 sin*

*Discussing the sixteenth seat* "Obvious Checkov's Gun is obvious." *1 sin*

"Real talk though, why *did* Junko leave her seat with the others? By leaving all sixteen podiums intact, the others will quickly realize that maybe they aren't as alone as they thought. Or rather they *would* if they weren't complete idiots and let Monokuma's BS slide without further comment. By not showing the sixteenth seat until Chapter 6 when Monokuma- and later, Junko- participate in the Trial, it wouldn't have come off as a blatant Checkov's Gun." *16 sins*

*Argument (Break) starts playing* "Yeah, that's what I want in my Courtroom Simulator, rave music." *1 sin*

"*Ten fucking minutes* for the first Nonstop Debate? How and why?" *10 sins*

"I assert that the one who was murdered was Miss Sayaka Maizono." *3 sins, I shouldn't have to explain why*

"She **didn't even have a chance to resist**..." "I swear, I'll stop going on about this, but stuff like this is irritating as Hell. There is no way anybody would take one look at the crime scene and ignore the damage around the room. It really does feel like Makoto and Kyoko were the only ones who bothered to investigate at all." *10 sins*

 _"Huh? Something's off about what was just said... Because if Sayaka hadn't resisted at all, there's no explanation for what happened to my room..."_ "My case in point." *1 sin*

"Also, Makoto Naegi would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"The fast-forward option gives everyone Alvin and the Chipmunks-style voices, which is as hilarious as it is off-putting." *1 sin*

*Firing the Truth Bullet successfully* "No, that's wrong!" *Minus 5 sins*

*screen shatters, revealing the Break! caption* "Literally breaking the fourth wall and lampshading it." *1 sin*

"That much should have been obvious after taking one look at the scene. It shouldn't even need explaining." "Byakuya Togami would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"Wow...this is starting to sound like a real trial!" "Shut up, Hifumi." *1 sin*

"So what was used to kill her?" "You were in the fucking room the whole time! And not *once* did you think to check the goddamn corpse!? Hell, the Monokuma File says she was stabbed, and there's not much at the killer's disposal via stabbing weapons! At least *guess*! *5 sins*

"... Guys, I swear I like this chapter."

"Looking at Sayaka's corpse, I'm wondering how exactly she spilled that much blood. I mean, a stab would with a knife that big would be bad, but their wouldn't be a splatter of blood around her corpse, especially with the knife still inside her. At least not as big as the one shown." *1 sin*

"I mean, we all know Makoto killed her, right!?" "And here comes a personal gripe with me: Leon is ultimately the one who defeats himself. He doesn't think to look behind Sayaka"s body to see the message, even though half of it is already shown, he didn't make sure that his shirt, the hair and even the crystal ball went into the incinerator correctly, he keeps openly accusing Makoto during the Trial even as the evidence exonerating him shows up, when he should just keep quiet and when Taka later calls for a vote midway through the trial, it's *Leon* who talks him out of the idea even though it would have been ideal for him to agree since only Kyoko has any suspicions of him and she's only one vote out of thirteen. I know that Leon's supposed to be a lazy idiot and that they don't want the first case to be super hard, but Christ..." *6 sins*

"That's r-right... **Makoto's room** was the s-scene of the crime. What more proof do you n-need?" "Um, *everything!?" *18 sins*

"Let's draw our conclusions *after* we've presented our arguments." ""Kyoko is the only calm one in any situation" cliche." *1 sin*

" ..." "Ellipses." *1 sin*

"Having Kyoko be the one to defend/help you during the trial was a good call on Kodaka's part. Yes, it kinda sets her up as a bit too all-knowing but at least there's an (eventual) in-universe explanation and sets up her and Makoto's story nicely. Up until now, she's been really cold towards him and the player likely hasn't spent any time with her because of it. And yet *she's* the one who stands up for him and as we see after the trial ends, not fully because of his innocence. It's sets her up as enigmatic, but ultimately someone Makoto can (usually) rely on. And I'm also kinda-sorta Naegiri trash so..." *Minus 5 sins*

"The concentration mechanic, aka "Bullet Time". Don't look at me like that, I know I'm not the only one who's made this reference." *1 sin*

*Hina's flashback* "I always wondered why they didn't voice the flashbacks during the trials. It's not like it wouldn't be a problem to do it either." *1 sin*

*Talking about accomplices* "I'll give the game credit here and say that the foreshadowing of Hifumi and Celeste's plan here is good and I like that someone entertains the idea of an accomplice, even if it's just thrown out there at random." *Minus 1 sin*

*Sakura and Hina explain their alibis* "Since we're starting to narrow down the list of suspects (assuming that you aren't as dumb as a sack of Leons and missed the dying message), here's a potential idea that I'm surprised nobody thought of: "Junko" might have been the killer. 1-4 (and to a lesser extent 1-3) shows that there must still be an investigation/trial even if the blackened is already dead. Far-fetched admittedky, but 1-1 really could have used a couple of red herrings to avoid being too easy. *1 sin*

" In that case, you may not have taken the knife, but you still **could have killed her**." "While I'm glad (for of a better word) to see an actually *reasonable* argument as to Makoto killing Sayaka, it's negated by a) coming from Byakuya and I hate giving him credit for anything and b) he doesn't explain why he thinks so. *Ultimately, no sin*

"And of course everyone latches back onto this rather than question Byakuya. Why should I care about saving these people again?" *10 sins*

"Hm-hmm... You possess a most terrifying talent..." "Yeah, it's called logical thought process. Something you chucklefucks lack in." *1 sin*

"Hold on. It's still too early to decide conclusively that Makoto is the killer, wouldn't you say?" ""Kyoko is the only calm one in a situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"Something was missing from the scene of the crime that by all rights should have been there. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" "Ah, the "Tell them, Naegi" cliche starts here." *1 sin*

"OG Hangman's Gambit." *3 sins*

*Talking about removing evidence* "I'm amazed it took this long for anyone to bring this up. Makoto getting rid of stray hairs and various other stuff on his floor but not disposing the body makes no sense. Hate to beat a dead horse, but this case really runs on everyone being a damn moron." *1 sin*

*Presenting the doorknob* "Okay, how is Makoto able to show this? Do the e-Handbopks work like the anime and have a camera function? If they do, then why isn't it explained?" *1 sin*

"And Leon continues to dig his own grave by saying Sayaka locked the bathroom door, even though he probably knows about the room switch by now and should remember that the boys' bathrooms don't have locks." *1 sin*

"That is... a definite possibility." "Oh just admit you were wrong. But then that would give Byakuya an iota of depth and we can't have that." *1 sin*

"Also, I love how nobody apologizes to Makoto for *accusing him of a crime he didn't commit*. Like, a couple shirt sentences from Hina or somebody saying sorry is all you need. But no, let's just waste time with making the cast as idiotic and unlikable as possible instead. In conclusion, "*almost* everyone is an asshole to Makoto for no reason" cliche." *11 sins*

"I'm sorry, but I give up! Quit without saving!" "Goddammit, Hifumi actually made a funny joke. If only he was more like this and not gross pervert jokes and dumb references." *Minus 1 sin, then add another in its place*

"Remember when I mentioned Leon speaking up against Taka calling for the vote mid-way? Yeah, I don't get from a writing standpoint having him say it. If it were the Trial Point Getters or literally anyone else it would have made sense, but no let's make Leon look like an even bigger dumbass..." *1 sin*

*Discussing how the killer got into Makoto's dorm* "Hifumi of all people is the one to suggest the ultimately correct possibility." *No sin, I just always find this hilarious*

"Kyoko uses an old-school detective trick to uncover Sayaka's letter and no one clues in on this." *1 sin*

"Inviting someone to "your" room, but not telling them you'd switched rooms... Why would anyone do that?" *sigh* *3 sins*

"How the hell could you possibly know that's what broke her wrist!?" "Yeah, how could he know a thing about the object that's been in his room for the better part of a week?" *1 sin*

"Actually...I haven't taken a shower here yet..." "Ewwww." *5 sins*

""I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment!" "An insult, obviously."" "Leon Kuwata would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"The twist of Sayaka planning on killing someone and framing Makoto for it is great. Not only does it add some layers to her character (and there was already a few to begin with), it helps sell the theme of being careful who you trust and continue the deconstruction of her being a walking pile of love interest cliches. The super-popular girl who never talked to you in middle school but now latches onto you for help? She's really manipulating you for her own ends. It would have been so easy to make her a super-innocent victim, but Danganronpa actually had the balls to add some grayness to her and by extension, Leon." *Minus 3 sins*

"That being said, her plan isn't exactly that spectacular. Yeah, she was pretty much insane by this point, but I'm still going to be pointing out the holes. First, why invite Leon over? I understand if she doesn't want to kill Makoto, even if he'd be the easiest choice. But why not go for Hiro or Hifumi, who also wouldn't be able to fight back, the former even constantly going on about how he thinks this is all a joke. No, instead she chose a professional athlete several times her strength. Second, even if her switcheroo worked, how would she dispose of the evidence linking back to her? Third, there's still the Trial aspect to go through. Makoto and Kyoko would most likely have found the evidence needed to convict her. Fourth, penis." *4 sins*

"Wouldn't it be awful if I had to punish you all just because you ran out of time!?" "The foreshadowing to 1-5's climax is nice but this is the only time until then that a time limit for the trials is mentioned. And there's a good 15 or so hours in-between then and here, so the player is likely to forget." *No sin, just observation*

"..." "More ellipses." *2 sins*

"It's easy just to say, "Hey, decide who did it!" But there **just aren't any more clues** , right?" "And yet again Leon is the one to screw himself." *1 sin*

"I see... She **broke her right wrist** during the fight, so she'd have to use her left hand to write..." "Rhyming." *1 sin*

"Yes, I'm a programmer, but I don't see any kind of meaning in these numbers." "Of all of the possible combinations in the world, you can't come up with *anything*? Bull." *1 sin*

"I already covered the 11037 debacle last chapter, so I won't go too deep into this, but suffice to say: This is stupid as all Hell." *1 sin*

The scene of Kyoko telling Makoto to rotate the message after he still fails to see the connection never sat right with me. I know that we don't want Makoto to be smarter than Kyoko, but not figuring out the code until she just gets fed up and tells him what to do is just bad writing. It really doesn't give a good impression because it makes Makoto look like a dumbass and Kyoko look too good by comparison. It's kind of insulting to the player's intelligence to assume that they need this spelled out for them. And yes, I did not notice that pun until after I typed it." *5 sins*

"Adding to that, and I can't believe I am saying this, this would have made for a good Hangman's Gambit, if just for the hilarious irony of having to spell out "letters". Take what Hifumi said about what Sayaka wrote not being numbers and go from there. Like, you know a scene is bad when a Hangman's Gambit could actually *improve* it." "No sin, just me ranting*

"You know what I'm talking about, right Makoto? The evidence Leon tried to get rid of?" "First, "Tell them, Naegi" cliche." *1 sin*

"Second, how did Kyoko know about Leon's destroying of the evidence? I mean, it's just as likely that she's bluffing like how she catches Mondo next chapter, but she sounds so sure about what she's saying. ... Was she following Makoto and Hifumi during their trip to the Trash Room? And I thought Sayaka or Mukuro were Makoto's professional stalkers." *1 sin*

*Makoto's sprite change after picking "How the evidence was disposed of."" "This looks like Makoto is elbowing Hifumi for no reason. Then again, given what a giant ass Hifumi's been to him all chapter, I'm willing to look the other way on this one." *No sin, I just found this really funny for some reason*

"O-Oh, yeah...that's a good point. I think I know what you're gonna say... You can't reach the incinerator without opening the gate in front of the trash room, right? And obviously you wouldn't be able to hit the switch to turn it on, either. You'd need the key to get in. And the one with the key was...the person on cleaning duty!" "You know Leon, if you didn't spend the whole trial constantly pushing for me to be convicted, I'd be more willing to listen." *1 sin*

"Oh and on top of that, fuck you game for trying to give a red herring *after* the message was revealed and trying to make me feel sorry for Hifumi of all people because he got accused." *5 sins*

"D-Do you have any idea how stupid you sound right now!?" "Everyone when Kodaka first pitched this case." *1 sin*

"I'm not the killer! These goddamn shit-for-brains have got it all wrong, I'm telling you!" "Stellar argument skills there, bro." *1 sin*

"Makoto, go ahead and review the incident one more time to make his crime perfectly clear." "Should this fall under "Tell them, Naegi"?" ... Eh, this case hasn't done enough for me to look the other way." *1 sin*

"The Closing Argument." *Minus 3 sins*

"Minor nit-pick: I feel like the CA should have been done left-to-right in the localization to match Western comics instead of leaving it as-is." *1 sin*

"I mean, all of this is just a bunch of stupid theories! You need evidence! Where's the evidence!?" "Ah there it is, the one final, desperate line they all use..." *1 sin*

"I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!" "Hard to believe the guy who says lines like this not only got to come back as a major character in another game, and was also one of the best performances." *1 sin*

"The Bullet Time Battle." *Minus 1 sin*

"Leon, would you mind showing us your toolkit?" "Yeah, he totally carries it around with him at all times, he'll gladly show you it." *1 sin*

"I'm assuming the cut Kyoko after Monokuma warning against not voting is another allusion to Chapter 5, hinting that she doesn't vote for Makoto but then... No, saving it for that section. *No sin*

"I'm amazed that it took three games to be able to vote for the blackened (two I'd you count 2-5). Skipping straight to the roulette always felt weird to me." *1 sin*

"I know I just slammed him a few sins up, but credit where it's due: Grant George *nailed* Leon's breakdown. I can really feel all the panic, terror and desperation Leon is feeling at the moment. So glad he got called back for V3." *Minus 5 sins*

"I know Leon's motive is often considered underdeveloped, but I kinda disagree. His reaction was obviously not right, but it was a very human and believable one. I've said it before, but one of Danganronpa's biggest themes to me is good people being forced to do questionable things in the name of survival and Sayaka and Leon represent that perfectly. Neither are in the right, but I can't help but feel sorry for them being put into this awful situation. That being said, a flashback showing him deciding on breaking down the door like what Mondo and Hifumi got would really have helped, but I guess they didn't want him to be *too* sympathetic." *No sin*

" _Everything's become clear. The decision we made was right after all. But when I think about that...honestly, I'd be better off if we'd been wrong. Because if what we came up with is **the truth** , then that **truth** is that Sayaka was trying to frame me... But...even if that's true...I can't say she was wrong. After all, the mastermind..." _"Narration." *1 sin*

"Boy howdy! The entertainment industry must sure be terrifying, huh!? I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those **relationships**!" "This. Fucking. Guy." *10 sins*

*Makoto attacking Monokuma* "Okay, I'm surprised that both Makoto is strong enough to just jump right from his podium to race to Monokuma and that Kyoko can do the same to catch up to him and keep a firm grasp on the guy." *1 sin*

*Celeste calling Leon out* "Yeah, she's not wrong. As much as I feel sorry for him, Leon definitely fucked up." *1 sin*

"Celeste is surprised that Makoto is capable of empathy." *1 sin*

"If it weren't for you, this never would have happened to Sayaka, OR Leon! We shouldn't be fighting each other... We should be fighting against the one who put us in this situation! The mastermind!" "And yet it takes these idiots three more chapters and six more deaths to realize this." *18 sins*

"Well it just so happens that there's nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice. After all, it's people with that sort of mentality that perpetuate war all over the world." "That's eerily accurate considering DR3, though this was written over half a decade before DR3 was a thought, so maybe I'm just talking out of my ass." *1 sin*

*Leon's execution* "This was fucking *terrifying* to me. The sheer brutality of it, alongside Leon's breakdown almost got me to cry, I was so fucked up from it. It really drives home the tragedy these kids are suffering and just how fucking evil Junko is. For such a mediocre trial, the aftermath is amazing." *Minus 5 sins*

*Makoto and Kyoko's conversation* "I prefer the anime's version of this, surprisingly enough. Having it take place in Makoto's room after the trial ends instead of right after Leon's death makes it less awkward." *1 sin, for making me compliment the anime*

"I've always been of two minds of the "Did Sayaka really care about him?" debate. On the one hand, I feel like it's a half-assed attempt to make her look better despite framing us for murder, but on the other, I do think that she actually cared at least to some degree. I guess like with all things Sayaka, it's up to your own interpretation." *No sin*

"Leon...Sayaka... I'll carry them with me forever. I'll carry their memories with me wherever I go!" "I guess Junko can screw off then?" *1 sin*

""By the way, I have to admit, I'm curious... How did you know I wanted to talk to you about Sayaka? "Oh well... I'm psychic." "Huh?" "Kidding... I just have pretty good intuition."" *Minus 3 sins*

* * *

 **Sin Total: 181**

 **Sentence: The 1,000 Blows**

 **And that's the end of Chapter 1 and the longest chapter yet. I just want to give a quick shout-out to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read this! It means a lot to me. This has been really fun to do and all the support means a lot.**

 **And that's all for now! Tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **Ja ne, have a beauuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	5. EWW Boy's Life of Despair- Daily Life

**So, how've you been? It's been a bit, but I'm here to finally start Chapter 2, one of my favorites in the series.**

 **Now, let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiit's sinning time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "Boys' Life of Despair- Daily Life"**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

* * *

*gaining the Despair Bat* "This is in such poor taste, it almost warpa back into being funny. Almost." *1 sin*

"... ... ..." "Ellipses." *1 sin*

*checks the top-right of the HUD* "Wait, it's *nighttime*!? No damn way, especially if this is supposed to take place right after the first trial. Let's wind-back a bit: Assuming Sayaka's body was found at around 7:30, it would've taken a few minutes to retrieve Makoto's unconscious body and head to the gym, allotting a few more minutes for Makoto to wake up and the group to process Sayaka's death, clocking in at let's say 7:45. It probably took another ten minutes for Monokuma's run-down of the Class Trials and Mukuro's death, meaning the investigation started at around 7:55. I'll be generous and say that the investigation took an hour to complete, and the elevator ride was another five minutes or so, meaning the trial started at around 9:00. The first trial takes roughly an hour and a half to complete, two hours if you're taking your time, and for argument's sake I'll use the latter, meaning the verdict was announced at 11:00 or so. It took another few minutes for Leon's execution and the post-trial, meaning the group went back up at likely 11:10-15. If Makoto has been in his room all alone since then, that means it's been about ten hours, which makes no damn sense from a logistical standpoint. In summary, Kodaka can't time. *10 sins*

"Also, why would the others just let Makoto stay in his room for that long all alone? After what's happened, that's the last place I'd want him to be in, especially by himself. Like, they better have somebody outside his door just in case he tries to commit suicide, which considering how today's gone is not an unreasonable conclusion to draw. What are they just hoping he'll not get the urge and carry on like normal!? Oh wait, I seen to have misplaced my DR3 notes by mistake. Carry on. *11 sins*

 _"She...she really is gone."_ "Narration." *1 sin*

*About the bodies being removed* "This was not brought up at all last chapter. I mean, it's not surprising that it happened, considering that leaving decaying corpses is gross, even for Junko, but why not have this line put at the end of the trial?" *1 sin*

"Now that I think about it though, maybe *that's* why it took ten hours to get from the trial room to the main area, Junko couldn't let anyone find out she was dragging Sayaka and Mukuro's bodies to the fifth floor along with cleaning up Makoto's room and the gym." *2 sins*

"You sure took your sweet time! I was just about to go get you and drag you back here!" "Dude, what the fuck!? So sorry that he's depressed about his friends dying? He should just do what you guys want and nothing else, right?" *5 sins, like really Taka, wtf?*

"Also, did they seriously use Makoto of all fucking people to check his dorm? And nobody like say, Kyoko or Hina noticed how unbelievably insensitive that is? I joke about this, but seriously, everyone *is* an asshole to Makoto for no reason." *11 sins*

"Jesus, that's fucked up, man. Why would you say something like that?" "Mondo Owada would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"It must be tough staying there, knowing what happened. Why don't you just stay in Sayaka's room?" "Or, and here's an idea, invite him to stay with one of you. He could really use somebody to talk to about all of this, and leaving him all alone in his current state is just begging for a potential suicide. Having him stay in Sayaka's room, as Makoto himself notes, would be almost as bad as letting him stay in his own room. I know that they all mean well, but Jesus Christ, are they bad at comforting others." *3 sins*

" Hey, cheer up! Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right?" "Contrary to popular belief, this is one of the *worst* things you can say to someone whose depressed, if not *the* worst. It's not a matter of "cheering up" at all, especially not in a case like Makoto's. So shut the fuck up, Hina." *5 sins*

"Also, I find it rich that after several hours of treating Makoto like a criminal (which again, zero apology for that) and pulling a stunt like this, *now* they try and show some concern." *10 sins*

"Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?" "Byakuya Togami would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"We were already "working together" and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place." "His timing could not be any worse, but Byakuya is treated negativity by the narrative despite having a legitimate point." *1 sin*

"But seriously, this is not the time to be starting shit. Three people just died horribly and everyone else is trying to maintain a degree of sanity, don't start your cynical bullshit. But of course, this doesn't get called out, because the esteemed plot armor of Byakuya Togami can't be so much as dented." *1 sin*

"Oh, and making me agree with Byakuya." *3 sins*

*Chihiro's breakdown* "I'm actually fond of this scene, not just because it's someone essentially giving the finger to Byakuya's ideology, but because it actually shows how messed up someone would feel after sentencing somebody to their death, no matter how forcefully it was. And the other characters taking the time to remind him that it's Monokuma who forced them to vote in the first place. Y'know, actual fucking concern for somebody." *Minus 1 sin*

"..." "More ellipses." *2 sins*

"Also, if you think his silence throughout this scene and depressed demeanor throughout the chapter are leading up to an arc about Makoto learning to trust again after Sayaka's betrayal and overcoming his depression, congratulations, you put more thought into this than Kodaka did." *3 sins*

*Chapter Screen* "Why is it just.*Boy's Life?* What, are the girls not feeling depressed about stuff this chapter? I highly doubt it." *1 sin*

"Also, in the manga Hiro's reading, Taka and Celeste are on the cover, but Celeste plays little part in this chapter. Wouldn't it make more sense to be Mondo or Chihiro? Unless he's reading the Celeste fanfic, I mean the manga of the game." *1 sin*

"I just realized that I'm over 1,000 words into this this thing and I've just now got to this screen. *sigh*" *no sin, but God damn*

*Monokuma's morning stretch* "The only way to make this even funnier is if they actually played the announcement and made you walk to the gym without using your fast-travel feature." *no sin*

" ..." "My thoughts exactly." *1 sin*

"Also, even more ellipses!" *3 sins*

""Ahh, doesn't this feel just great!? Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure to stay healthy!" "You're the one keeping us "stuck inside"..."" "Toko Fukawa would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

*Sakura's angry sprite* "Geez, calm down, Sakura. I get he's your least favorite person ever, but to lose your shit at his antics *this* early in the morning?" *1 sin*

"That sounds like the kind of junk a middle schooler would come up with..." "First, thinking he's entitled to a Dragon Ball reference and now he's shitting on Street Fighter!? Fuck off and die, Hifumi!" *10 sins*

""Of course not! You think I have that kind of free time on my hands!?" "Okay, so then..."" "Hahahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

" Enjoy the **brave new post-trial world** till you explode!" "Must... avoid... SAOAbridged reference..." *1 sin*

"You're basically a one-trick pony, you know that?" "Oh, the pot calling the kettle black..." *5 sins*

"More like a staple food source!" "Mostly of comedy, but that's still better than what Byakuya contributes." *no sin*

*Talking to Hiro about the stuff in the gym* "This seemingly-blatant foreshadowing ultimately amounts to dick. Especially considering the running gag about Hiro being right about certain stuff." *1 sin*

"Makoto! Look! The gate blocking the stairs is gone... It would seem **a path to the 2nd floor** has opened up!" "Wow, thanks for deducing something I could plainly see for myself. Then again, Makoto had to have 11037 spelt out for him last chapter (ha), so... *1 sin*

"Aren't I so clever to think of that!? I really impress myself sometimes." "Yeah, Taka, just don't go breaking your arm jerking yourself off..." *1 sin*

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if he made things that easy for us..." "Makoto Naegi would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"Hilarious it may be, but why would Makoto mouth off to Mondo of all people? I know he's not in the best of moods right now, but I didn't think he'd do it to the guy capable of knocking him out in a single punch... Please tell me references to Makoto being on the verge of suicide throughout the chapter are just jokes..." *1 sin*

*The pool room being on the second floor* "HOW!? Did the people who fucking made Wayside design Hope's Peak, too? This makes no sense!" *1 sin*

"Oh, of course Hina would be obsessed with the pool." *1 sin*

"" I...don't like wearing swimsuits." " _Yeah_ _you do seem like the type who might not be into that kind of thing."" "*_ cough* Foreshadowing! *cough**cough*" *1 sin*

"Also, why did Chihiro tag along with Hina and Celeste? Did he want to see them in swimsuits? I mean, he is a presumably-straight teenage boy in a Japanese work of fiction. Even if he is a cinnamon roll, he can't resist the call of a half-naked girl." *1 sin*

" If things continue like this, the occasional class trial may not be so bad. Hmhmhm..." "... Yeah, you just stay over there, kay?" *1 sin*

"However, to ensure maximum security within each locker room only **a boy's handbook** can open the boys locker room, and **the same goes for the girls**! And that's the bottom line!" "What if someone doesn't identify as the gender listed or are non-binary? Gotta include everyone, you know." *1 sin*

*Monokuma pointed out the gatling gun* "Hahahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

""I'd bet it really hurt to get shot at by that thing! "Um, no...I think it'd be a *little* worse than that..."" "Chihiro Fujisaki would be excellent at CinemaSins. Or rather, he *would* if he wasn't so polite. Like imagine him adding a sin, only to take it right back out of guilt." *1 sin*

"Celeste, Chihiro, you wanna come with me?" "And Makoto just doesn't exist? He'd say no, too, but at least ask out of courtesy." *1 sin*

*poster in the boy's locker room* "This is not only a thing, but a somewhat-important plot point." *1 sin*

*examining the pool* "Just be careful to not fall in, Makoto. Believe me, it won't end well." *1 sin*

*Toko and Hifumi's fight* "Toko, Hifumi, calm down. You're *both* terrible!" *2 sins*

" Ooh, the lady doth protest too much, methinks! I bet you're secretly into boy-on-boy action!" "Because that's a completely acceptable thing to say to someone's face." *1 sin*

"Now hear this! Appearances mean nothing at all!" "What's this, the creepy, weird guy having a shred of depth? We can't have that, people will mistake them for actually interesting characters!" *3 sins*

"And the fucking irony of *Hifumi* saying to not judge by appearances..." *5 sins*

*finding the laptop* "Why is this just laying here? I mean, did Junko forsee the group finding it and that any of them might know how to fix it? And that Chihiro would survive long enough to discover the laptop, somehow repair it without any of his equipment and manage to install the Alter-Ego program that he shouldn't even have on him- ugh, fuck it." *3 sins*

""But...we shouldn't read other people's mail without their permission." "What we *shouldn't* do is leave this here without finding out what's inside."" "What she said." *1 sin*

*reading the letter* "Pretty amazing how there's no signature or anything on this letter. Not even so much as a name, just a vague title." *1 sin*

"Hmm... The contents of this letter are quite interesting indeed." "You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it does." *1 sin*

": The **warehouse** and **bathhouse** on the 1st floor of the dorms are now open!" "Yeah, it was obvious given the lack of police tape around the entrance." *2 sins*

" We're still trapped in this piece of shit school! We need to find a goddamn way OUT!" "Mondo is portayed negatively despite having a logical point." *1 sin*

*zoom to Byakuya* "Random shot is random." *1 sin*

"And speaking of random... Random jump to night time!" *1 sin*

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to let you know that your e-Handbooks have been **updated**!" "Yeah, it's weird how this is the only time the rules are updated overnight instead of instantly." *1 sin*

*the milk tea scene* "Hahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

"What are you doing, my little white rabbit!?" "He's already giving her a pet name? Sick..." *1 sin*

*Celeste's accent slip and sprite change* "Jeez, lady, calm down!" *1 sin*

" _I'd hate to have her as an enemy. Seriously, man. She's one scary chick..." "_ Ha, it's funny because Chapter 3." *1 sin*

*Byakuya is missing* "More giving false hope." *1 sin*

 _"Maybe he went to go check out the **2nd floor of the school** again..." _"Railroading." *1 sin*

"Guys gotta expose themselves to each other, ya know?" "Mondo, stuff like this is why everyone thinks you're gay." *1 sin*

 _"But I mean...it's not like you've been "riding your hog" here in the school, right?"_ "A scene of Mondo somehow riding his bike in the school did not make the final cut of this game." *1 sin*

"As long as I'm w-with the sports idiot, if something d-does happen, I'm sure she'd jump in without th-thinking and take the fall..." *5 sins*

"What? Were you e-eavesdropping? Awful! You're just a-awful!" "You said that out loud!" *1 sin*

*in the bathroom* "Is that a fish tank in the john?!" *3 sins, that's fucking disgusting*

"His guts forced him to spend all morning in the can!" "And somewhere, Nekomaru is laughing and doesn't know why." *1 sin*

"Somehow, Kyoko **figured out** where he might be..." "Then why didn't she say anything? I know her opinion of the guy is somewhere in the realm of "less than shit", but everyone else *is* somewhat worried if he's dead or not." *1 sin*

"Kyoko's so amazing... She's so cool. She's smart, and she seems really tough..." "Potential sub-plot ultimately goes nowhere." *1 sin*

 _"She's definitely smart, that's for sure. But...tough?"_ "*Mentally* tough, man. Strength is more than just who can hit harder." *1 sin*

*Byakuya is alive and in the library* "This." *5 sins*

"Also, again we're trolled into thinking someone died and then revealed it to false. First with Kyoko's adventure with the map, then the bait-and-switch with Byakuya and Sayaka, and now this. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me; fool me three times and we've got ourselves a new cliche!" *3 sins*

"Who asked you to do that?" "Even if you're annoyed with it, at least *pretend* you're greatful for their concern." *1 sin*

"If I decide to fight, of course I'll come up with something original. Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right? It's not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity. So if you're going to do it, you have to make sure it's entertaining. Mhmhmhm..." "Just... this." *1 sin*

"To be honest, I kinda wanted to see a case with Byakuya as the blackened. Not just because he'd die, but it'd be pretty interesting to see what he'd come up with." *1 sin, for missed opportunity*

" _His words sent a chill down my spine. There was an undeniable smile on his face as he spoke. He looked like he was actually enjoying himself. Enjoying this deranged "killing game"..."_ "Stuff like this makes me wonder if Byakuya is supposed to be a shot against the players who only care about the mysteries and fuck the characters. That *would* explain a lot, actually." *1 sin*

""You talk like that, but what if you end up dead!?" "I won't. It simply isn't possible."" "Yes, how dare you challenge the esteemed plot armor of Byakuya Togami!" *1 sin and wow, I'm getting more milage out of this joke than I thought*

"I won't die." "Really wish that Kodaka would've called the bluff and actually killed him. Or at the very least, took a good look at the shit he was saying and doing and noticed that stuff like this wouldn't endear Byakuya's survival to the audience. This'll get more detail when the time comes, but spoiler alert: Byakuya's character arc is a clusterfuck of frankly crappy writing. But again, more on that in the future." *10 sins*

"This...isn't a game. Our lives are on the line, you know... To kill your own friends is...is... It's horrific!" *Minus 3 sins, Chihiro ftw*

"But what? Stop trying to force your contradictions on me and just accept what I'm telling you." "Stop telling me what to do and do what I tell you to do." *1 sin*

"Hey, shithead! You get off on bullying people that can't fight back? You wanna try that on me!?" "Hey Mondo, Makoto's right there to testify that you do the same thing. Not that it's not cool for you to stand up for Chihiro, but..." *1 sin*

"Behold, Byakuya's master strategy everybody! Isolating himself from the group, antagonize everybody while going on about wanting to keep the game "interesting" and believe that he's not going to die... because he won't. And he's legitimately supposed to be one of the smartest characters in the series." *10 sins*

"And I know "If it works, is it really that stupid?", but that's just as infuriating. This plan only works because everyone doesn't do a thing about him, not through its own merit." *11 sins*

"Well, it's n-not like anyone would care even if I w-was gone, right...?" "Well there is *one* person who would, but you technically haven't met them yet." *1 sin*

"You j-just *think* you don't think that!" "Stop this insane troll logic." *1 sin*

""Still... I know Byakuya's whatever, but shouldn't we go check on Toko?" "I vote no. She's super annoying."" "Hahahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

" ...Anyway, Byakuya's the real problem. If we don't keep an eye on him, he might really kill someone. You can see it in his eyes... We got no choice! Get some rope! We're gonna hafta keep him bound and gagged!" "This actually smart suggestion gets shut down. Fuck Kazuichi and Nekomaru, for as much of an anti-braintrust they were, at least knew to do that with Nagito!" *1 sin*

"He's right! In this situation, there's nothing scarier than when an ally turns loose cannon!" "No, you don't understand, Taka. We should just trust that the guy whose been a complete asshole and recently revealed he'd been thinking about killing was only bluffing." *1 sin*

"I'm not an idiot...! YOU'RE an idiot!" "Sick burn, man. Made sure to write that one down?" *1 sin*

"I wasn't tryin' to be mean! Besides, girls are just naturally weak anyway right!?" "You can just visualize the other boys backing away from Mondo as he's saying this while the girls give him the harshest death glares." *1 sin for not showing this*

"Really? Not sure I can believe that..." "Geez, Hina, don't be such a dick." *1 sin*

"My brother's dead." ""Dead sibling backstory" cliche." *Adds a sin... then removes it. Way too real for me.*

""Miss Fujisaki would get smashed into a billion pieces!" "Shut up, you."" "What she said." *1 sin*

*The sauna duel* *Minus 5 sins*

""We're gonna battle **with all our clothes on**!" "Th-That's idiotic! Suicidal!"" "Kiyotaka Ishimaru would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"You can't even hardly talk...dumbass..." "Double negative." *2 sins*

"Come tomorrow morning...you'll fall down in front of me..down on your knees. I'll show you where to do it...!" "Taka, stuff like that is why people think *you're* gay." *1 sin*

"...Okay, well...g'night then." "On the one hand, just leaving them there is a total dick move on Makoto's part, but on the other hand, *they* were the ones to drag him into this and if they *do* die, Makoto might end up taking the heat (ha) for this one, too. Eh, fuck it." *1 sin*

" _I really_ _hope those two don't overdo it... But I'm sure... To the death? No, surely they wouldn't go that far..."_ "Could you imagine the others heading into the sauna the next day and finding two charred bodies, one with a pompadour? Or of one survives and the other does, they'd ask "How did you kill him?" and the other guy goes "Sauna."" *no sin, just me rambling*

*Mondo and Taka's brotherhood* "Behold, the third, or fourth if Toko/Komaru count what with them being girls, greatest bromance in DR history! Right behind Fuyuhiko/Hajime and Shuichi/Kaito. *Minus 3 sins*

"This almost feels like sexual harassment, somehow..." "In what way...?" *1 sin*

"Forget her, bro. A girl like her just doesn't get our **manly bond**!" "That's sexist." *1 sin*

"Friendship between men seems very...simplistic." "That is also sexist." *1 sin*

" _All throughout breakfast that morning the room was dominated by Mondo and Taka's overpowering "brotherhood"... All in all, it was a pretty unfortunate experience."_ "Extended sequence of Mondo and Taka's pissing everyone off was not put in the final cut of this game." *1 sin*

"Qu-Quiet! Be quiet when you g-go in! ...Don't l-let him see you!" "Metal Gear Makoto." *1 sin*

"And they're re-using the same cutscene of Byakuya from earlier, it seems. Lazy..." *1 sin*

*The Toko/Byakuya thing* "Just... this." *10 sins*

"Do you think B-Byakuya and I would be...g-good together?" "Toko, you're talking to the guy whose most stable/least fucked up in the head love interest is Kyoko Kirigiri. I think *Hifumi's* more qualified to be a love councilor." *3 sins*

"But eager passion can also be scary! Sometimes that leads people off in the wrong direction!" "I think this is a slam against Makoto's feelings for Sayaka, which... Fuck you, Monokuma." *1 sin*

"Can't you smile like a normal person once in a while? Like how the housewife on a classic TV show smiles at the end of an episode?" "That's vaguely sexist." *1 sin*

"Which of us is *actually* "messed up," hmm?" "You. It's definitely you, Byakuya." *1 sin*

"But I also don't want to stay here, living in blind denial day after day. I was just admiring how you could live like that and still keep your sanity." "Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." *1 sin*

"The police suck!" "Hey, they've got their share of hits. And how I wish I could say the same for you, Hifumi." *1 sin*

*Hiro's discovery* "It's sad in hindsight, knowing that this was probably one of Future Foundation's rescue attempts. While the kids were all growing cynical about ever getting saved, these guys were fighting to do just that." *no sin, just thinking*

"Listen, can I just be frank?" "Why? You definitely don't look like a "Frank"." *1 sin*

*The second motive* "There's something about these early motives that really works for me. They're all (mostly) pretty broad and anyone could theoretically fall for them and they can easily be avoided, so they can go and gloat "Well, I didn't put a gun to your head and *made* you kill, now did I?"" *no sin*

"Speaking of the secrets, while we know Makoto's, Toko's, Mondo's, and Chihiro's and can infer Hiro's (owing money to the Kuzuryus), Kyoko's (her hands), Byakuya's (whatever he did to become heir of the Togami family) and Celeste's (her real name), but what dirt did Monokuma have on Taka, Hina, Hifumi and Sakura?" *4 sins*

" Maybe I'll roll by a crowded intersection in a van strapped with loudspeakers and spill the beans!" "This moment does not make the final cut of the game." *1 sin*

"While it's understandable why they'd be so reluctant, not telling about their motives out of fear/shame/embarrassment/etc. contributed to how Sayaka went nuts. They're playing right into the Mastermind's hands yet again, and they're too stupid to realize it." *2 sins*

"Well it's just human nature to wanna hear it when you say it's impossible! C'mon, it'll be good for ya!" "... That being said, harassing Celeste over it is pretty shitty of you, Hifumi." *1 sin*

""So, you know, um... Don't do anything hasty!" "The way you keep repeating it kinda makes me worry even more..."" "Hifumi Yamada would be excellent at CinemaSins, much to my chargin." *1 sin*

*Monokuma waking up Makoto, Hiro, Byakuya, Hina and Sakura* "Why these five and more importantly, why in such a weird way?" *5 sins*

"To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is?" "Do you have *any* sense of self-awareness?" *1 sin*

"And the locker rooms... They're suspicious. Very suspicious, indeed. Wouldn't you agree?" "Hey, can you tell I know something important? Because if you can't, I totally do." *1 sin*

*Chihiro is dead* "THIS is a death that fucks me up. The kindest, most innocent character on the game, who just wanted to get stronger so he could help everyone, the person everyone liked and wanted to protect... Died in a horrible, brutal fashion and to add insult to injury, his body was desecrated- crucified!- all because of some fucking jerkoff. That's just not fair." *5 sins*

* * *

 **Sin Count: 244**

 **Sentence: Death by Sauna**

* * *

 **Wow, this was bigger than I thought it would be. I knew that with a section this big, there'd be a few sins, but over 200? Damn...**

 **Well, that's it for this one. As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like, don't forget to favorite and follow, and if you have any sins to suggest, just say so!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	6. EWW Boy's Life of Despair- Deadly Life

***Monokubs Theme Plays* Rise and Shine, Ursine! It's time for another round of sins! Not much to say this time except, enjoy!**

 **Now let's give it everything we've got! Iiiiit's sinning time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "Boy's Life of Despair- Deadly Life"**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

* * *

 _"I tried to suppress my screaming, but it was useless."_ "Narration." *1 sin*

 _"He was totally calm. Almost like he was watching this all unfold in front of a TV screen."_ "As oppsed to his computer screen, I guess." *1 sin*

"I know that Byakuya is intentionally trying to make himself as suspect as possible, as according to his stupid-ass plot, but there's a thing called "subtlety" he could try. He was pretty shook-up about Sayaka's death, so he could at least pretend to not he disconnected from Chihiro's." *1 sin*

"No, this is beyond brutal. Wouldn't you agree?" "They killed her. How could it *not* be brutal?" "Makoto Naegi would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"It's almost as if whoever did this... **did it for fun."** "You could say that they're a guy who's a killer for fun." *1 sin*

"The body discovery announcement, while convenient, allows for some of the most infuriating contrivances in the series. So..." *3 sins*

"The moment of using Sakura's "Super Saiyan" sprite and her choice in dialogue I'd undercut by using her deadpan "Damn" clip." *1 sin*

"Honestly, I'm amazed that Mondo isn't even more pissed off than he already is. He's already on the verge of a mental breakdown at killing Chihiro and now he sees that someone's desecrated the little guy's corpse. Yeah, it might have given him away as the killer, but at least I'd expect him to melt down over something like this." *1 sin*.

" ... I am surprised at their stupidity..." "The irony is outstanding." *1 sin*

"I can't imagine a worse situation than dealing with a stupid murderer..." "Don't worry, you get used to it quick." *5 sins*

"Its weird how serious Toko's triggers are played in this chapter when the rest of the series uses it for comedic effect. Not sure to sin because of the tonal change or for making a running gag about it in the first place." *2 sins, just to be on the safe side*

"It's not technically her *official* introduction, but fuck it! Genocide Jill!" *Minus 1 sin*

"Makoto's disbelief that someone killed again, while admittedly in-character, makes little sense. Like, who *else* did it, dude?" *1 sin*

"Stop monologuing and give us what you came here to give us. You *did* bring it, right?" "Uh, context?" *1 sin*

"Just accept it already. After all, blood is just a liquid. A dead body is a simple object." "Disrespecting the dead." *5 sins*

"Like, I have to wonder just what was Kodaka's thought process when creating/writing for Byakuya. "I want to make the biggest sociopath I can possibly make and then not only have him survive, but refuse to give him *any" redeeming qualities so that his character arc wouldn't be completely hollow and a slap in the face"? And the funny part? That wouldn't be a half-bad idea for a character *if it was intentional*." *10 sins*

"Everyone stop bickering." ""Kyoko is the only calm one in a situation" cliche." *1 sin*

"Listen, there's some truth to what Byakuya said." "Counterargument: It's Byakuya." *1 sin*

"Forget more victims! If we mess this up, we're all dead meat!" "Hifumi Yamada would be excellent at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"Only two people can be killed per blackened? Gee, I wonder if this'll come into play in the future?" *3 sins*

"Well in a good mystery, you don't want to miss out on at least the *potential* of a serial killer angle!" "Breaking the fourth wall." *1 sin*

"And stealing Gyro's laugh? Is there no end to his evil!?" *1 sin*

"I can't say I understand his thinking, but if we can kill up to two people then one more person's life could still be in danger." "Obvious foreshadowing is obvious." *1 sin*

"YOU need to shut the fuck up!" "That's what *I've* been saying!" *1 sin*

*Working with Byakuya* "Hm, how can I say "I appreciate the thought, but I would rather be subjected to any execution Monokuma could come up with, so kindly fuck off" in the nicest way possible?"" *1 sin*

"I'm purchasing your talent. The same talent which allowed you to solve Sayaka's case." "Um, Makoto wasn't the one who solved that case, it was mostly Kyoko. Then again, Byakuya's plan wouldn't even have gotten off the ground if he asked her." *1 sin*

"Also, imagine if Makoto just nutted up and said "no" to Byakuya's demand. Just imagine Byakuya's face." *1 sin*

"I'm not sure who I should be more annoyed with: Byakuya for not getting the hint and just finding a new Patsy or Makoto for not just saying no?" *2 sins*

"...she *was* a girl, after all. Most girls aren't all that strong." "That's sexist." *1 sin*

"Now I believe it's about time for us to move on." "Railroading. It happens a lot this investigation." *5 sins*

*About "borrowing"* "Flashing back to a scene that just played." *1 sin*

*Flashing back to Leon's death* "As if I'm not depressed enough." *1 sin*

"If I say it wouldn't break, it wouldn't freakin' break! It can withstand up to ten tons of pressure, and it's waterproof up to a hundred meters, okay!?" "What's it made out of? Adamantium!?" *1 sin*

"There's somewhere I'd like to take you." "Hey, where exactly are you going with this? Because I'm not saying "no", but..." *1 sin*

*Hina appears* "Her inner yaoi senses tingled." *1 sin*

" .." "Ellipses." *1 sin*

" _Does she think the same thing as Byakuya? Does she think the **serial killer Genocide Jack** really murdered Chihiro? Is that why Toko's so scared...?" _"Dude, come on! The answer is literally right in front of you!" *1 sin*

"Ah-! Backula!" "Hahahahahahaha!" *Minus 1 sin*

"That's your guys' problem. Anything that doesn't fit into your preconceived reality, you label it a lie." "Because as we all know, you *never* do that." *1 sin*

"But what makes you think your own "common sense" applies to me at all?" "Don't worry, I've been *completely* disabused of that." *1 sin*.

"The documents gathered here are genuine. I have **[reviewed them multiple times]** , so there is no doubt." "And where would you get the time to? Gave you not eaten, slept or anything of he sort in the last four days?" *4 sins*

"My family has a reading room just like this at our home. Ours is bigger, of course. And not as dusty." "And I should give a shit because...? Look, man, if you want to impress him, you're really not doing a good job. Not that there's anything gay about this, of course." *1 sin*

"I'm calling suspect on the police managing to hide the whole crucifixion thing every single time. Like, Jill's murdered a good few dozen people. Statstics say that they'd have slipped at least once. Not to mention, there's no guarantee that someone didn't turn around and leak the information out anyway." *1 sin*

"If you get down on your knees and beg, I might even show you myself." "Damnit, there is nothing gay about this!" *1 sin*

"Did you really think we'd be together the whole time?" "You knew what this was, Makoto. *Just* an investigation. Nothing. Gay. About. This." *1 sin*

 _"In_ _the end, I felt like I was just some play thing getting tossed around."_ "... Alright, I give up. I award this the Congressional Medal of Gay." *1 sin*

*Going back to the lockers and meeting Hifumi* "This like following up on a nutshot with a slap on the face." *1 sin*

"I cannot reveal that just yet!" "Sure, our lives are at stake, but that doesn't mean we can't accommodate Hifumi wanting to play hero." *1 sin*

"But I guarantee that what I found will steal the killer's break from his lungs!" "Typo." *1 sin*

 _"It's a popular boy band called **Tornado**. Somehow it doesn't quite seem to fit in the *boys* locker room." _"Hey, I know a few people who (ironically, I'll admit) like some boy bands." *1 sin*

"I know that Kyoko's checking on the secret files in the bathroom, but why now of all times? I don't care if you know Mondo killed Chihiro and that she's really a he, but I'm pretty sure it can wait. Then again, she just found out the hard way that her deceased friend was disgused as the opposite gender for the last week and a half, so the urge to go do *anything* else is kinda understandable. Except not really. " *3 sins*

"Also, aside plot, what's stopping her from just saying that Chihiro is a boy? Even if he's skeptical, he'd be more likely to check more thoroughly." *1 sin*

"Something I wish happened more often is the MC having their own suspect going into the trial. It shows that they *are* piecing together some stuff, even if they aren't exactly right, not just blindly going into things." *No sin, just the ramblings of a guy who really needs to sleep*

"Why is Celeste telling us about meeting Chihiro now and not the trial? Not that I mind since it gives her something to do, but it's odd that she decided to come clean after Hifumi kept hinting that she was being super tight-lipped about it. Then again, it was *Hifumi* saying that..." *1 sin*

"If she hadn't broken out rule, none of this ever would have happened... You get what you deserve, I suppose..." "Well, fuck you, too." *1 sin*

"Also, typo." *1 sin, Great job, localization team*

" _Which would mean the killer would have gotten rid of it somehow..."_ "I know Makoto's looking for incriminating evidence on Byakuya, but maybe he should've asked around about who was on trash duty at the time of the Murder. Mondo would've been caught right there and then if he did, but that angle doesn't come up again until well into the trial." *1 sin*

*Talking to Hina* "Aoi Asahina is not my girlfriend in this scene." *1 sin, technically she's eighteen/nineteen*

"How could I forget that little nutjob? She's a crucial part of the class trial this time!" "As if I couldn't gauge that for myself." *1 sin*

* * *

 **Sin Total: 86**

 **Sentence: The Congressional Medal of Gay**

* * *

 **Huh, didn't have as much to say about this as I thought I would. Especially considering last chapter... (shrugs) Oh well.**

 **And that's all for this one! As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite and follow! Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	7. EWW Boy's Life of Despair- Class Trial

**Rise and Shine, Ursine**! **Yeah, I know this is late, but life, y'know? Thankfully, we've got the longest chapter yet to make up for it, right? Right? Special Note: I'm actually playing through the first game now, instead of binging LPs of the series, and I'm chronicling them via my DeviantArt account, so check that out if your interested. My handle is "SoulfulGinger17". And without any further ado, lets give it everything we've got! Iiiiit's Sinning Time!**

* * *

 **Everything Wrong With "Boy's Life of Despair- Class Trial"**

 **(spoilers)**

 **(duh)**

* * *

(from the ticker) ""The bizarre class trial begins again. Why was Chihiro murdered? Is the killer hiding within the group?" "No, they're secretly part of a mysterious enigmatic group that have not so much as been hinted at throughout the game." *1 sin*

"Is there any help to be found in this series of murders...?" "I know this is meant to be a reference to the Genocide Jack killings, but outside of content, this cones off as super vauge and weird." *1 sin*

"Also, only _16_ Truth Bullets vs the previous case's 18? How the Hell do I have less evidence going in than in the first case?" *1 sin*

(Monokuma goes over the Class Trial rules) "Why do you need to do this? The characters already know this and I already know as well, so what's the point? I'll sin not only for this, but every other case in this game, just to avoid repetition- unlike some bears. *5 sins*

(Discussing the murder weapon) "Really, a Non-stop Debate for something as easy as this? This could easily have been a "Choose the evidence" moment, but no, we totally needed to waste time to waste a Truth Bullet." *1 sin*

"Taka: "What kind of "blunt instrument" could it have been!?" Hiro: "I bet it was an iron pipe!"" "You didn't notice the blood-covered dumbbell right next to the body!?" *1 sin*

"Also, see my earlier point about wasting a debate on something so simple. It's one thing if it's the tutorial, but after that and it's just lazy." *1 sin*

"Hina: "You...looked at her head wound?" Hifumi: Kyaah! That's so creepy." "No, it's actually trying to look for information. Don't label her just because it's something that you wouldn't personally do. Especially you, Hifumi." *2 sins*

"Also, I forgot to mention this in the previous part, but honestly, take a look at the dumbbell, particularly it's weight, then take a look at the group. Now, judging by this alone we'd be able to narrow it down to a small handful of people by simply thinking "There's no way X would be able to lift this, it's too heavy, but maybe Y or Z could." But no, then we wouldn't have a plot." *1 sin*

"Byakuya: "Chihiro's killer is the fiendish serial killer, Genocide Jack!" "I forgot this came up so early in the trial. I assumed there'd be a bit more putzing around before Byakuya spoke up." *No sin, just observation*

"White noise. It exists. It really shouldn't." *5 sins*

"Hifumi: "Hey, so, speaking of Genocide Jack... I don't know who that is!"" "I know I say this a lot, but just shut up, Hifumi. You freaking dumbass." *1 sin*

"Byakuya: "The first is that a bloody message is found written at the scene of every murder." Hifumi: "Oh, that's right! "Booblust"!"" "What did I *just* say?" *1 sin*

"Mondo: "Never made public...? What the Hell is it?" Byakuya: "Why don't you tell them, Makoto?" ""Tell them, Naegi" cliche." *1 sin*

"Though I will say I like how in this part of the trial, Makoto is deliberately helping out Byakuya just so that he can reveal him as the killer later, which was in turn all part of Byakuya's plan. Convoluted as all get out, but pretty clever at the same time." "Minus 1 sin*

"Makoto: "Apparently, in every Genocide Jack case, the killer suspends the body in a certain way."" "Real talk, why can't they just up and say that he was crucified? Like, they have no problems with the whole "teenagers killing each other" thing, but the localization team draws the line at saying that crucification was involved in something? As someone raised Catholic, let me tell you, you get desensitized to hearing that quickly." *1 sin*

"That being said, we can stop flashing back to the shot of Chihiro's corpse any time now." *1 sin*

(The Hangman's Gambit) "The is a pretty infamous moment, but for good reason. Schizophrenia is not the same thing as Multiple/Dissociative Identity Disorder. Schizophrenia means that one hears/sees things that aren't there, MPD referred to well, multiple egos inside the psyche. A better choice for this should have been "Split" which gets the point across the same way, but more accurately." *1 sin*

"Also, here's a thought, guys- Don't have any letters in the word already spelt out, especially when there's only six to begin with." *2 sins*

"Makoto: "They thought that the suspect might have...what did they call it? "Dissociative identity disorder."" "They even say the actual name of the disorder, making the choice of words for the HG make even less sense!" *2 sins*

"Byakuya: "What she's trying to say isn't, "How can you know all this?" No, what she wants to know is, "How could you tell them?""" "I feel bad for you, Toko, but what did you think he was going to do when you spilled that on him? I might've told too, honestly." *1 sin*

"Toko: "Nggh...I hate you..."" "Unfortunately, this scene of Toko realizing that Byakuya is a backstabbing asshole does not lead into anything interesting because she goes right back to being his bitch after this. Because Kodaka really needs that "lol, stalking" joke quota." *5 sins*

"Byakuya: "Well, the opening act is nearly finished. All that's left is to hear from the person in question directly."" "You heard him right, people. Byakuya is deliberately triggering Toko into switching personalities to prove his point. That is just so disgusting I literally punched my couch when I first saw it. And he doesn't even get so much as a "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" for it! And remember, we're supposed to be *happy* that he joins the party later on." *1 sin*

"Also, I know it's part of his plan to incriminate BYakuya and he doesn't want any attention on himself that could risk that, but Makoto shows no sign of sympathy or anger about Toko being outed. Even a quick internal "I'm really really sorry, Toko, but I have to let this happen." would've been fine." *1 sin*

" I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!" "I love how Jill not only gives herself an Ultimate title, but even gives a more gender-specific name for her to go by. It's a hilarious introduction to be sure." *Minus 1 sin*

"Monokuma: "How dare you try to link me to that creepazoid!?" "Y'know, what does it say about you that even *Junko Enoshima* thinks you're fucked up?" *1 sin*

"Jill: " Imagine you go to a fancy Italian restaurant. They're very picky about the noodles, the sauce, everything. But what happened to Chihiro... It'd be like if that same Italian restaurant started using Ragu or Chef Boyardee!"" "These pasta references happen more than once." *1 sin*

"Jill: "Like I said, I'm a professional. So naturally I'm very picky about the tools I use!"" "And these OCD tendencies are supposed to exonerate you... how?" *1 sin*

"Jill: "... it'll be plain as death why I couldn't have possibly killed that little loli girl!"" "I didn't know people actually called others stuff like "loli". How about I start calling random dudes "bishonen"? Yeah, sounds stupid, doesn't it?" *1 sin*

"Jill: "I'm just a full-throttle boy-on-boy fangirl! "" "And yet she does very little about how Makoto and Byakuya look like they're about to go at it every scene they share." *1 sin*

(Jill shuts up Byakuya) "God, I love this character." *Minus 1 sin*

(Jill reveals her scissors) "When and how did she get the time and equipment to create scissors from? Did Toko have them on her the whole time? I don't think Junko and Mukuro are that irresponsible or stupid- y'know what, I'm thinking too hard about this when I can easily just sin." *1 sin*

(Class Trial: The Sun plays) My favorite song from the trials. Why did I not point this out last time?" *Minus 5 sins*

"The Truth Flashback mechanic is the most pointless thing ever. Even the Hangman's Gambit makes some kind of sense. This, I genuinely forget exists with how little you use it and how unimportant it is." *3 sins*

"Mondo: "Hell yes that's what happened! So that's it, right? Byakuya's the killer!"" "Okay, this- along with a couple other things further into the trial- really doesn't sit right with me. Mondo really doesn't care if he's caught or not right? He feels plenty guilty for killing Chihiro but doesn't want to speak up to prevent his (Chihiro's) gender from being found out. Then, why is *he* pushing for Byakuya being the killer? It makes him come off worse than he should and makes him look like an idiot for speaking up unnecessarily, which screwed over Leon last time." *1 sin*

(About switching the crime scene) "It's fascinating to me that Byakuya never once thought about the crime scene being switched, nor that nobody else thought so. It's a bit of a stretch I'll admit, but not even a line from say, Kyoko (who had plenty of time to check out both locker rooms) to verify Makoto's theory." *1 sin*

"Still, I'm really digging how forward Makoto's being in this trial. He's presenting valid arguments complete with proof, deduces things pretty quickly and with the proper evidence and and it doesn't feel all that forced. A much needed step-up from 1-1." *Minus 1 sin*

"Kyoko: "...Hold on a second. I agree with you, though. I think you're on the right track."" "Kyoko ex machina." *1 sin*

"And why did she wait a few minutes to reveal this instead of right when the subject of Chihiro's handbook came up? Did she really want to wait for the most dramatically high moment so it'd grab more attention?" *1 sin*

"Makoto (internal): "So before I even knew what was happening, the class trial had been put on hold... We headed off, with Kyoko in the lead. And where she took us was..."" "Narration." *1 sin*

"Also, not sure to sin or not re: this scene being fully voice acted. I get it's integral to the story and it's technically part of the trial, but this series is always picky about what and what not to VA." *Does neither*

"Hina: "B-But you're a girl. You shouldn't have to touch a dead body. Just let one of the boys do it..."" "That's sexist." *1 sin*

"Jill: "What is this, some kind of secret girl-on-girl action!? Is that what you two are about!? Hina: That's not it at all! Stop screwin' around!"" "Aoi Asahina would be great at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

(Chihiro's gender reveal) "This isn't bad as far as gender twists go (Hell, it's one of the few really good ones, I'd say), but on principle, I have to sin. *1 sin, sorry Chi*

"Everyone's reactions to this are kinda rubbing me the wrong way. Like, I'm no SJW, and if it turned out a good friend of mine was secretly another gender, I'd be a bit surprised too, but there's no need to be so over-the-top about this. Plus, because plot we miss out on a potential scene of Mondo reacting to the others' reactions. Would've been nice to see him threaten Jill when she says she wished she killed Chihiro after she found out about the crossdressing or something like that." *1 sin*

"I know it was for the greater good, and I think her silence when Monokuma deduces it is supposed to mean something, but Kyoko doesn't seem all that bothered about outing Chihiro. Makes her worse than she's intended to be." *1 sin*

"In general, between Makoto and Byakuya outing Toko and Kyoko outing Chihiro, as well as some other moments throughout the case, I wonder if there's supposed to be some sort of commentary over the ends justifying the means in this chapter? Either way, I don't feel it's very fleshed out here. *3 sins*

"Byakuya: "Well...I must admit, I did find it rather odd... I knew he felt a little...off."" "Oh bullshit, quit trying to save face." *1 sin*

"Makoto: "Well, without a doubt Byakuya's the one that made Chihiro's death look like Genocide Jack did it. But...but I... I think he might not actually be the killer after all."" "Boo. Boo! I boo at this turn of events!" *5 sins*

"Byakuya: "So that's your thinking, huh? Well, it bothers me that you don't have more concrete reasons, but..."" "He's trying to save you, asswipe. The least you could do is be grateful." *1 sin*

"Byakuya: "He's right. I am not the culprit."" "Don't think you can so much as *pierce* the esteemed plot armor of Byakuya Togami!" *1 sin*

"Byakuya: "I just happened to come across the corpse in the girls locker room, and decided to alter it." *10 sins*

"Hiro: "Damn straight! Count me in!" Taka: "Do you not have a mind of your own!?"" "Kiyotaka Ishimaru would be great at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

"Hiro: "I'm sure if someone saw the killer, they woulda said something by now..." "Yasuhiro Hagakure would be great at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

(About the jacket and bag) "Like I said last time, why does nobody just ask who was in charge of the trash room at the time of the murder? Just ask Hifumi who he gave the key to and you'd get Mondo right then and there." *1 sin*

"No, instead Kyoko decides to talk about the jacket because then we wouldn't have a plot. Ultimate Detective, everybody." *1 sin*

"In general, between this and the first half of the case dealing with Byakuya's shenanigans, this trial feels pretty bloated. Like, it feels as if Kodaka really didn't want the second trial to be super short, but couldn't find a way to end it without just having Mondo confess. For all my bitching about the first trial, at least everything there felt pretty well-paced and wasn't bogged down by too much (by comparison) bullcrap." *1 sin, because this is far from the worst example in the series, this game included*

(The slip-of-the-tongue gambit) "This would've been so much better if they didn't have Kyoko all but spell it out for the hint at the end of the debate. Because Godforbid Makoto get too smart, right Kodaka? Way to make my compliments earlier look stupid." *3 sins*

"Also, slip-of-the-tongue gambits in general." *3 sins*

"Also also, why does Mondo say Chihiro's track suit was blue anyway other than "lol, plot"? Why is he even bothering to keep up the charade now that Chihiro's secret is out of the bag? He clearly feels bad about it, and was fully prepared to die, so what gives? Why did Mondo have to be a killer anyway, Kodaka!? He was one of my favorites!" *3 more sins*

"Celeste: "The only one I told about any of this way you."" "And Kyoko too, apparently. Because how else could she have sensed that Mondo knew what color it was?" *1 sin, no I'm not salty, where are you getting this from?*

"Celeste: "Ah, now I understand. It was all one big bluff, wasn't it?"" "No, game, acknowledging it doesn't make it any less stupid." *1 sin*

(Playing as Kyoko for the questionnaire) "There's no reason for this. Just reword the questions and you could easily do this as Makoto. I guess then we wouldn't get to see how all-knowing Kyoko is- except for how the entire second half of the trial has shown exactly that. I say this as someone who *loves* Kyoko, by the way." *5 sins*

"Because I hate him." "Hahahahaha..." *Minus 1 sin*

"Kyoko: "Maybe you didn't notice it, Mondo, but you tend to refer to men and women differently. You only call guys "dude." For girls, it's "chick". And after he was killed, you happened to refer to him as "dude."" "I'm not sure if this is the case for the Japanese version, but I'm calling so much bullshit on this. Mondo has done something like this a grand total of like, twice. And I know plenty of people, myself included, that use "dude" to refer to women. For example, "Kyoko, dude, for the Ultimate Detective, you're pretty stupid."" *1 sin*

"Kyoko: "It's true, my reasoning on that is pretty shaky." Makoto: "Th-That was fast..."" "Makoto Naegi would be great at CinemaSins." *1 sin*

(About Chihiro's e-Handbook) "Oh hey, Makoto's allowed to do something again. Y'know, when the game lets him, Makoto honestly isn't that bad of a lawyer/detective. It's just that the game really doesn't want him to be too smart because Heaven forbid we pass a chance to make Kyoko a Goddess at the trials. It's sorta like Apollo in AJ:AA, but arguably not as bad (I still have four more chapters of this to prove me wrong, after all). With this and stuff like 11037, it's no wonder Kotes gets a shit rep. This game does him dirty in ways not even Kyoko does." *3 sins*

"Monokuma: "The temperature in the sauna can reach over 200 degrees. Strange how you don't get burnt, huh!? It's because as your sweat evaporates, it creates a cooling layer of air around your skin! If the hot air of the sauna were somehow punched directly onto your skin, you'd definitely get fried! That layer of air would get blown away. That's why you may feel a burning when you move around. So when you're in a sauna, make sure to keep nice and still!"" "Random science lesson is random." *1 sin*

"Hifumi: "That is a mere trifling speck of knowledge!"" "And you're a trifling asshole, Hifumi, what's your point?" *1 sin*

"Taka: "Gh...! Nrgh!"" "Oh, don;t you do this, game... Not Taka..." *No sin, too busy weeping because I know this is going to end*

(Showing the proof to Taka re: Mondo's e-Handbook) "If only Rebuttal Showdowns were a thing in the first game. Because all these Nonstop Debates feel like even more padding." *1 sin*

(Taka's insistence on Mondo's innocence) "I know Taka's FTE clear this up by explaining why he bonded with Mondo so quickly, but a) I should not need supplementary material to understand something in the main series (like say, Final Fantasy 13); b) In all honestly, Mondo and Taka's bromance has only been a thing for two days in-universe, and hasn't really been focused on. If there'd been more time to develop it, I'd accept this better, but it hasn't been. So I can't.; and c) Penis." *3 sins*

"That being said, Sean Chiplock's acting *really* helps this out, because I can feel just how heartbroken and desperate Taka's feeling right now." *Minus 1 sin*

"Byakuya looks so scary in the Closing Argument's Thoth-esque artstyle. Just saying." *1 sin*

"And so does Mondo." *1 more sin*

"Monokuma: "In case you're wondering, the vote was NOT unanimous. Kiyotaka chose the wrooong answer!"" "I know that there's a reason for the almost-always unanimous votes, but I wish we had more cases where there's split decisions, or maybe consequences for voting wrong like in the stage play." *1 sin*

"I like the reveal of Chihiro's and Mondo's backstories, but it is kind of an infodump. Still, to sin or not to sin...?" *Does neither*

"Chihiro's backstory really drives home how gender roles are the worst and we need to disabuse it from the youth whenever possible. That being said, how did dressing up like a girl improve anything? Wouldn't he still get shit if the kids in his schools were really that awful?" *1 sin*

"Monokuma: "On the contrary, he tried to hide and buried himself further and further into that weakness to take on the fragile form of a petite young girl. He had chosen that as his way out."" "No, it's obviously because he was really just a girl trapped in a boy's body, or that he actually liked to dress up as a girl. That obviously makes more sense than what you're saying." *No sin because this isn't on the game, but Jesus H. Christ, it's been eight years since the game came out, and people are still missing the point of Chihiro's arc, even when it's spelled out eight in front of them.*

"Monokuma: "Annoyingly, he used the threat of discovery to motivate himself to become stronger!"" "Junko, you've known him for two years, you should've seen this coming." *1 sin*

"Chihiro: "Now's my chance... I'm going to get stronger...and accept who I am... Strong enough so that when someone says "even though you're a boy" I'll be okay. I'll get better!"" *Minus 1 sin*

"Monokuma: "So he went and asked Mondo to help him become strong!"" "Dammit, Mondo... He trusted you with his deepest secret, something that has been eating at him for years! And you... you..." *5 sins*

'Kyoko: "So, he tried to protect Chihiro's secret by putting him in the girls locker room and stealing his handbook."" "Yeah, that's pretty cool of him, but y'know what else would've been cool- confessing to the crime as soon as that ship sailed. So, I can only retract one sin here." *Minus 1 sin*

(The story of the Diamond Brothers) "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry..." *Minus 1 sin, like for real, I actually am fighting back tears*

"So Daiya literally died to save you, and you're response was to let his name go through the gutter?" *1 sin*

"Mondo: "I was...jealous. I was jealous of Chihiro's strength."" "Let me get this straight, you killed somebody who risked his most valuable secret, completely betraying his trust... out of jealousy and blind anger. You. Are. Pathetic." *10 sins*

"Chihiro: "I-I'm not making fun of you. You really are strong, Mondo..."" "This is the worst part; Chihiro did *nothing* wrong. Sayaka might have been driven insane, but she still planned to kill somebody and frame another for it. Chihiro? He accidentally triggered Mondo at a bad time. *sniffs*" "No sin, still sniffing*

"I will admit, I like how Mondo is being handled here much better than Sayaka and Leon were. We learned his point-of-view from the whole thing and got to see his reasoning, but Kodaka made sure to emphasize where and where not to feel sorry for Mondo. His situation sucked, he certainly didn't mean to kill Chihiro and Daiya, he went out of his way to hide the little guy's secret for Chihiro's sake, he tried keeping the CDs together in Daiya's honor and ultimately accepted that he fucked up on every end. But he still betrayed and murdered someone who admired him to the point of revealing his true gender (which was not easy to go through with internally, I imagine) for a very stupid reason, his actions led to his brother's death and he ultimately got his whole reputation- complete with Ultimate title- on a lie that spat on the face of Daiya's memory. Unlike some *other* killers/would-be killers, he isn't made out to be a martyr, just a human who really screwed up when it counted." *Minus 2 sins*

"Monokuma: "Ahh-hahaha! Look at him! You see? You're all just like him! For a secret from the past, for a memory... For that, he killed another living human in cold blood!"" "This. Fucking. Guy." *5 sins*

(Taka's breakdown) *Minus 1 sin while sobbing*

"Mondo: "... Sorry, man... I couldn't keep the promise we made... from one man to another..."" "I wonder who he was talking about her? Daiya, Chihiro, Taka, all of them? Either way, it's a great last few words for one of my favorite characters." *No sin*

"Of course Monokuma's wearing a pompadour during this. Why wouldn't he?" *1 sin*

"Seriously, all of Mondo vanished, even his clothes?" *1 sin*

(About the butter) "Fun (for want of a better word) fact: This kind of death can actually happen, though Mondo would've probably suffocated under the motorcycle's g-forces before the electrocution and the outcome would be more like a chunky salsa. Still, though, what the fuck, Kodaka!?" *1 sin*

"And was the pancake scene really necessary?! That's just overkill!" *1 sin*

"Byakuya: "What a disappointment. This is the end of the game?"" "This. Fucking. Guy." *10 sins*

"Byakuya: "Isn't it obvious? Because it made things more interesting."" "So, I went through all that bullshit with Toko, defended your ass when the heat was on you, and almost died because everyone else was willing to vote for you if not for Kyoko's intervention... JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT OFF ON IT!?" *15 sins*

"Byakuya: "Well obviously I would have revealed the truth before it reached that point."" "And you honestly think anybody would have believed you!? After admitting you screwed with the crime scene- desecrated the body of the most innocent person in the game, backstabbed the one person who gave a damn about you and openly triggered her personality shift for the lulz on top of it... Then again, I guess that's what Makoto was for; an alibi. But still, you are a fucking moron." *5 sins*

"Makoto (internally) "Byakuya turned and looked me in the eye. I could feel his sharp eyes piercing into me..." Byakuya: "... And I was able to perform an interesting experiment. Once I do decide to become blackened, I now know who I'll have to watch out for."" "I know this is speaking from hindsight, but this would have been a great use of foreshadowing Byakuya murdering and Makoto catching him, and a good lead-in to a game-long rivalry... *but* nothing comes from this, so his low-key threat is just there to scare us into think Byakuya might do something other than talk trash." *3 sins, I'm actually disappointed right now*

"Byakuya: "Let me just say this... After I have achieved complete victory...you're up next."" "if this is your attempt to make me like Byakuya after he just admitted to screwing the crime scene up for kicks, then start re-thinking." * 1 sin*

(Monokuma talking with the spy) "Actually interesting and well-done foreshadowing, especially the "three sizes" bit, well done." *Minus 1 sin*

* * *

 **Sin Total: 154**

 **Punishment: The Cage of Death**

 **And that (finally) wraps up 1-2! Not my favorite case in the game (we'll get to that soon), but it's still fucking outstanding. The mystery is pretty well-written, the choice in victim and culprit make sense and are fairly well-developed, Byakuya's tampering the crime scene while mainly just there for filler, added a layer of intrigue, it introduces Genocide Jill, what more could I want? It does have some issues (the slip-of-the-tongue gambit, Kyoko's general OPness in the second half, Byakuya turns up the Cunt-O-Meter to 11,000 and suffers no repercussions for it and the padding is really annoying), but it's definitely a step-up from 1-1. Now, onward to... 1...3. *sighs and grabs a bottle of whiskey)**

 **So as always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to fav and follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuuuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


End file.
